


Shining stars in a dark sky

by ACTheBlackQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), RedSwanQueen - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Collars, Evil Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/F, Multi, Non-Consensual, Post-Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACTheBlackQueen/pseuds/ACTheBlackQueen
Summary: Regina is captured after the curse breaks by Snow and Charming. She is sentenced to a life of slavery. Regina will suffer a lot and will be left with a lot of trauma. Emma is slowly coming to the conclusion that this is not her happy ending, but the damage has already been done. Can Emma still help Regina? Will Emma be able to save Regina and keep her family? Or maybe find another along the way? Or will all be lost forever?Slow burn story, it will have multiple chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading my story.
> 
> This is my first attempted at a fanfic so i hope you like it. I thought there weren’t enough fanfics where Regina is enslaved instead of Emma. Sorry for any mistakes English is not my first language.
> 
> Warnings for now and the future are in the tags!!  
> More warnings wil be added when necessary, don’t like don’t read!  
> I do not own OUAT or the characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

5 months after the curse broke

Emma was seated with her parents in the courtroom of town-hall. There were four thrones placed, two big ones were snow and charming were sitting on, and two little once on each side for her and henry. It was 10 o’clock and town-hall was becoming quit full. Everyone from Storybrook was gathering for the sentencing of the evil queen. Emma looked around the room and she was surprised not only by the amount of people but by how happy and excited everyone was. Mine-while Snow and charming were discussing there plan and Henry was quietly talking to some of the guards

The last few months were hectic. A lot of people were very confused and there was a lot to be done. Emma started to reconnected with her parents and needed to be a real mother to Henry for the first time in her life. Henry seemed to take it al very well maybe even to well. He was calling her mom and did not mention missing Regina at all. Emma did not know where she stood in all this. She was still angry but she also did not believe in the rules of the enchanted forest. She at her watch, they were about to start. She looked towards Henry.

‘’Henry you know you don’t have to be here? In a few minutes we will start and i understand if your rather not be here..’’

‘’Of course i want to be here mom, i want to see the evil queen be punished for everything she did to us!’’

‘’Henry she is still your mom you know… it is okay not wanting to be here. To love her’’

‘’SHE IS NOT MY MOM! And i don’t love her! She is finally getting what she deserves! We finally getting our happy ending. Don’t you want that?’’

Emma did not know what to say to that. Of course she wanted everyone to be happy but she was the savior, was she not supposed to save everyone?

‘’i want you to be happy henry. but not in spite of someone else..’’

The last part she did not say out-loud. He was finally smiling since a very long time. She would fix this and make him happy, she just did not know how yet..

The door opened and a guard walked in. It was 10:15 and Emma assumed by the look on her parents faces when the guard approached that everything was about to get started.

Snow looked a charming and together the said; ‘’bring her in’’

The guard went back and a few seconds later the door opened again. And there she was the evil queen or what was left of here anyway. Emma got a good look when the guard al but dragged her to the chair in front of the Charmings. Regina did not look good. Her hair was dirty and matted as it was clearly not washed in a while. She had shackles around her ankles and wrist and a thick iron collar around her neck. Emma could she the blood coming out from under de restraints. They clearly rubbed the skin raw until it bled. She looked tired and skinny like she had not slept or ate in days either. But that was not all. She was wearing a rough looking brown dress which aloud Emma to see al the cuts and bruises. There were so many and there were some which she could not identify were they came from…

The guards had a fast pace that regina could barely keep up with on here bare feet. Emma heard regina quietly begging. ‘’please just slow down.. please..’’ ‘’we don’t take orders from you prisoner!’’  
When they finally arrived in front of the Charmings the guards all but threw her into the unforgiving wooden chair and took place next to her, to make sure she would not be able to run away. 

Regina looked terrified. Emma had heard some stories from Snow, they had tried to get Regina to talk and confess in any way possible. And by the look on Regina here face and the state her body was in Emma did not even want to know what happened to her the last few months.

Snow and charming stood up and Snow started the trial.

‘We’re gathered here today to sentence regina for the crimes she committed against us and the kingdom. Regina your accused of casting the dark curse and murdering hundreds of people. Not to forget al the thousands you caused harm to by burning there villages an killing there loved ones.’

Regina was about to say something when the guard yanked at the chain around here neck, effectively silencing her. Emma saw regina’s face contract in pain and heard her whimper quietly.

‘’Together with the counsel and votes from the kingdom we came to an appropriate punishment for you.’’

Before snow could go on Regina stood. The guards grabbed her but she struggled with everything in her.

‘’Do i not get a fair trail?! It was not all bad, please just let me talk?! 

Tears gathered in her eyes, she just wanted to tell them she was sorry. To give her a chance, to just not hurt her anymore. The last few months were hell, they tortured her, hit her and starved her. She had to beg for her food and water. She lived in a small cage away from the sun and the people. Today was the first day in months that she was outside. They broke her, she did not confess but she did beg them to please leave her alone. But her torturers did not listen and she knew that if she would confess she would be worse off but that did not mean that she did not want it a to just stop. She just wanted to be left alone, even if it was in a small house somewhere alone in the woods.

The guards threw her back into the chair and one of the guards slapped her. Regina cried out and coward in the chair. Snow bend over a little more forward and looked at regina with nothing but discussed.

‘’Give you a chance? We tried that multiple times and we tried to get you to talk. Your chance is gone and you will be sentenced today! You don’t deserve another chance or to speak freely. We are the kingdoms true rulers and you do well to remember that!’’

Emma could not believe what she was hearing or seeing. That was not the Mary-Margret who she remembered. But neither was it the same Regina. It was like the roles had changed. The more Emma heard the more she did not agree, surely Regina did not deserve this? 

Snow went on ‘’Together with the counsel and votes from the kingdom we decided to sentence you Regina Mills, evil queen, to a live of slavery. You are herby striped of your rights and your titles. All your belongings and money will be left to henry when he turns 18, until than Emma is in charge. You will serve our family and anyone we tell you to.’’

Regina tried to get up again but the guards were faster this time. “Please.. PLEASE just leave me alone! PLEASE don’t do this!!’’ Regina was struggling against the guards and was getting more frantic by the second. ‘’Just banish me or kill me anything but this!’’

But Snow just went on with her speech ignoring everything Regina was saying.

‘’You will live with us in the townhouse and serve us. You don’t have any privileges and you will have to work if you want anything. If you disobey you will be punished, if you step out of line you will be punished, even if we just think you need it you will be punished! Everyone is higher than you, that is what you deserve!’’

Regina was nearing hysterics now, she was crying and begging to not do this to her. She look towards Henry, who had just been sitting there smiling at her, to try to get him to help her. But he did nothing, in his head this was his happy ending. As a last hope Regina looked at Emma.

Emma saw regina looking toward her, pleading with her to save her. And even though Emma wanted to she was to shocked to do anything and still a little on Snows side. This was nog fair but she did not want to lose her newly required family just yet. And truth be told Regina did try to kill her multiple times and she almost killed Henry. But was this really the right way to go about this. Regina did look lost and terrified. But before Emma could do anything Snow told the guards to take Regina and get her ready for her new life.

Emma watched on as he guards aggressively dragged Regina out of the room, while she was struggling and begging for someone to just help her. That she would leave everyone alone if they just let her leave. But no one did anything, the crowd was cheering, trowing things at her and spitting on her when she was dragged by them. The door closed behind them and the crowd started to leave.

Behind the closed doors Regina was striped of her dress and hosed down with cold water. After that she was thrown into the back of the police fan, with just her collar and shackles on. The door closed and Regina was left in the dark. Regina just cried, cried for everything that happened and was about to happen, for everything she lost. This would be her new life. Regina closed her eyes, it will not be easy. She tried to reason with the Charmings but they did not want to listen. She could not change the outcome but she was not going to give up just yet. She is broken not shattered, they wanted a slave than they will have to work for it. She will show them it will not be as easy as they think. Regina just hoped that by fighting back it will not cost her more than just her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think? I hoped you liked it and i will update very soon! Keep reading and you will see were this is going!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the trial the Charming’s drove home to the townhouse. Snow and Charming had al their stuff moved to Regina’s house. Well to what was her house before. As they walked in Emma could she all the changes that had been made already. Apparently, the dwarfs renovated and remodeled the house for the last couple of months. Not only was all Regina’s furniture gone and replaced with the stuff from the loft there was also new furniture that matched the rest. Just as Emma was about to comment on the hideous décor Snow told her to go upstairs and decide which room she wanted.

‘’It’s been a long day Snow can’t we just eat first?’’

‘’No Emma we still have a lot to prepare before the slave arrives and besides, she will cook our food from now on.’’

‘’Is that really necessary? Can’t we at least give her some time to get…’’

‘’NO! She will have to get used to it and fast, I don’t care how she does is. Now go upstairs and sort out you room, your father and I will go and make sure the house is ready.’’

‘’Snow could you stop for a second. I really need to…’’

‘’Emma I’m done arguing with you, go do as I ask and take Henry with you.’’

With that Snow turned around and starts walking towards the basement together with David. Emma just stood there dumb folded, what the fuck just happened? After a few seconds she decided to do as Snow told her and go upstairs to decide on a room.

‘’Come on Henry let see which room I want, are you going to keep the same room?’’

‘’This is going to bee SOOO cool ma! All of us living here just as it was supposed to. And yes, I will be staying in my own room it is fine as it is.’’

‘’How many rooms are there anyway?’’

‘’Two master bedrooms and a guest room, why?’’

‘’Well if I take one and Snow and charming the other one then where is Regina going to stay?’’

‘’In the basement of course, Snow got everything put up already. Why would you think she would get a room it is not like she deserves one...’’?

‘’Kid…’’

‘’I don’t want to talk about this anymore, I’m going to my room call me when dinner is ready”

With that Henry walked off. Apparently, everyone was in a ‘’leave Emma by herself’’ mood. Emma decided she would just start to unpack everything. It took her nearly 3 hours to get everything set up and unpacked. When she was done, she went downstairs to have a look at the basement. She walked down the stair toward the basement. The door was still open and when she walked in, she could not believe her eyes.

The room was filled with what could only be described as torture materials. A part of the room was set up with a cage, it was small defiantly not big enough to comfortably fit a human inside. Then there is this wall with all kinds of instruments, whips, restrains, canes and other thing you would use when punishing someone. But the most disturbing thing was the fact there were places to restrain someone all throughout the room, from kneeling down till hanging by the wrists.

‘’What is all this Snow? Have you lost your mind?! Henry still lives here to you know.’’

‘’This is slaves’ new room, if she behaves that is otherwise, she will sleep outside. And he knows not to wander downstairs.’’

‘’You can’t be serious? That is Henrys mother your talking about!’’

‘’You’re his mother Emma! And we already talked about this…’’

‘’No, YOU talked about it! You can’t expect me to just understand this, to go along with this!’’

‘’I can, and you will, we are the true leaders and by the power invested in this kingdom she is and will forever be a slave! And that is the end of it.’’

‘’I can’t do this right now; I’m going to Granny’s to get something to eat. I will see you tonight.’’

Emma stormed out of the basement. She could not deal with this right now it was too much. She needed to get some air and think, preferably with a full stomach. Emma decided to walk to Granny’s maybe the walk would do her some good. In about 15 minutes she arrived at Granny’s, she walked through the door, towards the back booth. She just took a seat when Ruby came over to get her order.

‘’Heé Emms how are you, everything okay?’’

Ruby took one look at Emma and could clearly see something was off. Today was a rough day and she suspected that it must have something to do with her parents.

‘’Yeah everything is fine Rubes, I can just really use a hot coco and a bear claw…’’

Emma let out a breath, Ruby was her best friend but right now she really did not want to have anything to do with the enchanted forest of its former inhabitants. She had enough of that already today, just one normal f*cking day was that too much to ask?

‘’Sure, coming right up!’’

Ruby was about to leave when she turned back around. ‘’You know I will be her for you right, I may be Snows friend but that does not mean I agree with everything she does. You’re my best friend Em you know that right?’’

‘’I know Ruby but today has been hectic at best, I just want to eat something, go home and sleep. Today had been too long already.’’

‘’Don’t worry Emma everything will turn out eventually you’ll figure it out. Your order will be right up, and you know were to find me if you need me.’’

‘’Thanks ruby you’re the best.’’

######

Meanwhile at the townhouse everything was set up and ready to welcome their new slave. Regina does not know how long she was in the back of the police van. After the trial they drove to what she assumed was the townhouse. But it feels like she has been in the back of the van for hours. It is quiet though and she was just so tired.

The police van arrived a little before dinner and Charming walked outside to get Regina out. He opened the door and was surprised to see that Regina was fast asleep on the floor of the van. Charming slammed his hand down on the floor and Regina almost jumped out of her skin. As best and as quick as she could with the restraints Regina coward to the back wall.

‘’Good evening, I hope you slept well because that is not going to happen for a while. Tell me, who gave you permission to sleep?’’

Regina looked at him, sleep still clouding her eyes. He scared her and combined with having just been woken up like that she did not have an answer for him.

‘’I asked you a question slave! WHO gave you permission to sleep!’’

‘’No one shepherd, I don’t need permission to sleep and most certainly not from you!’’

‘’Ahh but that is where you’re wrong. You see you’re ours now and that means we get to decide when you eat, sleep and use the bathroom or if you even get to do any of those things. So, I will give you one last chance to change your answer. You better think very careful about how you’re going to answer. WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SLEEP?’’

‘’Screw you farm boy! You and your princess are not the boss of me. You wanted me as you slave but that is never going to happen. I will never submit to you!’’

‘’Wrong answer!’’

Charming jumped into the van and grabbed Regina by the hair. He yanked her out and dragged her towards the house. Regina all but stumbled toward the door on her bare feet. He dragged her though the door, past the kitchen, down the stairs and into the basement. Snow was still putting stuff away and was very surprised by the way David entered the room while still dragging Regina behind him. When he arrived in the middle of the room, he threw Regina on the ground and walked towards the wall. There he grabbed a bamboo cane and came back towards Regina. Regina saw him coming and tried to crawl away from him, but he was faster. He grabbed her again and pulled her towards his face by her collar.

‘’Tonight, will be your first lesson in respect. You will call us master or mistress; you will only speak when spoken to and above all else you are NOT in control anymore!’’

Before Regina could answer he had secured her wrist restraints to a hook hanging from the sealing. She could barely touch the ground with the tips of her toes. It hurt her shoulder and for a split second she regretted her outburst. David took a few steps back and looked at her.

‘’I’m going to cane you until you call me master, apologize for sleeping and beg me to forgive you!’’

‘’Go to hell! I will never call you, any of you, master!’’

‘’So be it!’’

######

Emma got her food and after an hour or so she left Granny’s to go home. She had calmed down considerably and was ready to try and talk to Snow again. Emma was not sure if she could get used to the rules of the enchanted forest but maybe she could meet Snow halfway. She walked home while thinking of ways to start the conversation. When Emma walked towards the door, she noticed the police van. This must mean Regina was already here then she thought. When she was almost at the door, she could hear it, the pain filled screams. She did not think as she ran into the house towards the basement. Emma was frozen on the spot as she looked at the scene before her.  
Regina was hanging by her wrist sobbing uncontrollably. She was twisting and turning to try and avoid the cane. Her ass and the back of her thighs are completely covert in pink and purple lines and some of the lines are even starting to bleed. Snow was counting the amount of hits already given. 112, 113, 114…

‘’PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I’LL BE GOOD I PROMISE BUT PLEASE STOP!’’

‘’You know what will make all this stop!’’

Regina did not answer and David hits her again. Regina cries out pulling at the restrains around her bleeding wrist. Anything to get away from the pain. Her face contracts in pure agony and that is when Emma’s brain kicks into gear again.

‘’WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT CAN’T YOU SHE HOW MUCH IT HURTS HER!’’

‘’She disobeyed Emma and she needs to learn that she has to follow the rules. She knows what she needs to do to make all this stop. And if she does not do that then apparently it doesn’t hurt badly enough!’’

‘’You can’t be serious look at her of course it hurts!’’

David ignores Emma and swings again and Regina screams. No one can get her out of this, she does not have any other choice. Just when David is about to hit her again and she screams;

‘’PLEASE MASTER! PLEASE STOP!’’

This makes David and Snow pause. Emma looks shocked towards Regina. Did she really hear Regina say that?

‘’What did you say slave?’’

‘’p-please no more... p-p-please master n-no more.’’

‘’Don’t you have anything else to say slave?’’

When he did not get an answer fast enough, he made a move to hit her once more but before the cane met its target David heard Regina say

‘’I I’m sorry f-for falling a-asleep… without p-permission. Please forgive me master?’’

‘’Good girl, that was not so hard now was it?

Regina hangs her head, going completely limp. ‘’No master’’

David turns towards Emma. ‘’Now she learned her lesson. She will not be disrespectful to her peers and she will ask permission for anything and everything she does! We can not go around and indulge behavior like this.’’

Emma wanted to say something but before she could she heard Regina’s soft whisper ‘’Master…’’

‘’Yes?’’ David answers

‘’May I please sleep?

‘’You may.’’

David dropped the cane to the flour and looked at Emma. ‘’You see Emma the quicker she learns her place the more pleasant it will be for everyone. We can’t have a brat as slave, she needs to learn her place, and this is how you do that.’’ He took Snow her hand and walked towards the stairs. ’’Come along Emma it is time to go to bed. Regina will stay like that, maybe it will give her some time to reflect on her behavior.’’

‘’You can’t leave her like that! I will not leave her like that.’’

‘’Ultimately it is your choice but do know that if you stay here there is no going back. Either you’re with the kingdom or against it. Are you with us Emma?’’

‘’Of course, your family but…’’

‘’Then it should not be to hard, come on time to go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day; you can take care of her then. For now, she is still being punished.’’

With that Snow and Charming went upstairs. Emma just stood there not knowing what tot do. Regina was in bad shape, not life threatening but bad either way. But she finally got her family and even though they were not perfect she was not ready to give that up yet. Emma look toward Regina and saw that the had passed out from the pain. If she is asleep anyway then there is no need to disturb her further right? Even though everything inside of Emma was screaming to do something she decided to ignore the feeling. She turned around, turns the lights off and goes upstairs to her bedroom. She drops onto the bed and falls into a fitful slumber. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the second chapter, let me know what you think in the comments below! This chapter is a bit longer than I planned but I’m very happy with the result. Thanks for your support and I will update very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up around six and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting ready for the day she went downstairs to get some coffee. It is Tuesday which means she will be done early at work today. She and David discussed that she would take the mornings and he would take the afternoon shifts. That way there would always be someone home to watch Regina. When Emma walks down the stairs, she can hear Snow and David talking. Emma goes into the kitchen and sees them sitting at the kitchen table. She was about to get a cup of coffee when Snow calls her over.

‘’Good morning Emma, sleep well?’’

‘’As well as can be expected under the circumstances. Is Regina still in the basement? I would have expected her to be cooking as you were so adamant about that last night…’’

‘’Yes, she is, your father and I wanted to wait for you to wake up. You see you were so invested in her health yesterday that we decided that you would take care of her from now on. Don’t get me wrong we are still the primary owners, but we don’t really feel like putting up with her needs or injury’s if you catch my drift.’’

Emma looked at Snow with her mouth hanging open. She could not believe her! Snow is just sitting there with this massive grin on her face. It is one thing to do this to a human being but to use her and then throw her away, it is sickening.

‘’How can you say that? Now that she is a slave, she needs you to take care of everything. She cannot do that herself! What were you planning to do, have the universe fix it all?!’’

‘’Something like that. Let’s just say that we had not thought about it yet. But the universe, as you put it, did fix it or at least gave us a fix. You want the be there for her and cuddle her you go right ahead! But be careful, we don’t want a lazy pet.’’

‘’So, what your saying is that I can take care of her any way I want as long as she complies and service you obediently?’’

‘’That’s correct. So, we want to offer you a deal. Your father and I are busy rebuilding our kingdom similar as to what it was in the enchanted forest. That means that from the moment the curse broke we are a monarchy once more and we want your loyalty. I see the way you look at Regina and I’m no fool. Sooner rather than later something will happen, and I want to make sure you will stay with us. We love you Emma and we don’t want to lose you again!’’

Emma didn’t know what to say to that. She was being manipulated and she knew it. But a big part of her wanted to believe that they generally wanted her to never leave them again, so she asked what the deal was.

‘’If you swear loyalty to us and the kingdom, then we will give you the full responsibility and freedom to take care of Regina any way you see like, except for magically of course.’’

Emma was about to agree when Snow started smiling at her again, like the Cheshire cat. ‘’But by doing so you agree to NEVER intervein like you did yesterday ever again. What we say goes first, you come after that. You don’t interfere with us and we promise you can do everything your heart desires with Regina. As long as she is respectful, obeys the rules and submits to us we will not have any problems. So, what do you say Emma, do we have a deal?’’  
Emma knew it was a deal with the devil. By agreeing she will not be able to help Regina if anything happens and she knows that Regina will not go down without a fight. But on the other hand, this will give her the opportunity to make sure she is as well taken care of as can be. Before and after punishment, even without magic. There is no right way to go about this, Emma had a feeling that she will be cut off completely if she does not agree. A small part of her was relieved, relieved because if she swears her loyalty, she will forever be part of a family. And even if this was not the right way to get that, it was still a way. Two birds one stone right.

‘’Deal’’

And there Snow goes again, smiling like she just caught the prey she always wanted. They shake hands and Emma could feel de magic as their hands touch. A magical contract! Emma hopes she made the right decision, only time will tell.

Snow stands up from her chair and walks over to the counter to get herself, David and Emma some more coffee. David had been quiet the whole time, reading his newspaper like he didn’t really care what was going on. Snow came back and hands Emma a cup.

‘’Now that is taken care of, I assume you’re going to get the slave ready for the day and go to work? We could all really use some breakfast, so I suggest you try and not take to long. Don’t forget she has to get everything ready for Henry too, his lunch, backpack, clothes… you know what I mean.’’

‘’Of course,’’

Emma turned around when she heard Snows soft voice ‘’Ohh and Emma, there is a package by the basement door. There are some special wrist and ankle restraints and a different collar in there, she is owned by the royal family of course.’’ With that Snow goes back to reading her part of the paper and drinking her coffee.

Emma decides not the say too much as things were going at least a little her way. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth isn’t that what they say. She walks out of the kitchen with her coffee in hand towards the basement stairs. She picks up the package and walks downstairs. She opens the door and switches on the lights. Emma looks toward the middle of the room and sees that Regina is still passed out and hanging seemingly limply from her wrists.

Emma puts the package down onto the small cot and walks over to Regina. She takes a good look at her. The wounds had long stopped bleeding, but the bruises had grown in size. Emma reaches for the hook to get the chain, holding Regina’s wrist, off of it. By doing so Emma bumps into Regina a bit which startles her awake. Regina her eyes snap open and she begins trashing.

‘’Please, please I’ll be good, I’ll listen I promise, please!’’ 

Emma jerks away from Regina as fast as she can and starts shushing her immediately.

‘’It’s okay, Its okay Regina. Ssshhh… it’s Okay calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.’’

Regina calms a bit, but she still looks terrified. She is starting to hyperventilate, and she is moaning in pain and discomfort. Emma can’t imagine how much pain she must be in. Emma lays her hand on Regina’s bare arm and starts moving her thumb in circles in the hope that it would help her to calm down a bit more. And it does, steadily Regina’s breath starts to even out and she looks a little less scared.

‘’There you go, good girl. In… Out... I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to reach for the hook to release you okay, it may hurt.’’

Regina looks at Emma and nods her head. She knows it will hurt but she would very much like to come down now. Emma reaches the hook and releases the lock. She holds one arm around Regina her waist gently and lets her down, a little at the time. Because she has been in that position for so long her joints will be very painful and stiff. Emma already saw that Regina her hands had a purplish color, no doubt from the circulation that was cut off.

Emma hears Regina whimper and moan as she gradually puts down her arms. Once Regina is completely down Emma lets go of her waist only to have her almost fall to the ground. Emma catches her and helps her towards the bathroom. Emma is relieved to see that apart from the horrible torture chamber there is a very nice bathroom complete with a bath and shower. No doubt they did that for themselves though. Emma sets Regina down on a chair next to the tub and kneels in front of her. Regina is looking at the floor in front of her, anywhere but at Emma.

‘’Let’s remove those restraints and get you cleaned up. How does that sound?’’

Regina does not answer but Emma takes the small nod as approval. Emma goes to remove the restraints when Regina flinches away from her. ‘’please…’’

‘’Hey, it’s okay, look at me please’’

Regina hesitates for a moment, but does as she is asked, not wanting a repeat from yesterday. Regina looks Emma straight in the eye and sees nothing but concern. 

‘’I’m going to remove the restraints and help you into the tub. When you’re al clean, I will bandage and take care of all the wounds. I got some different restrains from Snow and David and you’re not aloud any clothes, but we will figure everything out over time okay. One step at the time.’’ 

Emma’s voice is soft and reassuring, like everything is going to be okay now. Regina nods not wanting to anger the only person who has been kind to her in over 6 months. She just had to get back on her feet and then she would show them what she is made of. But for now, everything hurt too much, and she was starving. So, she will play smart and not bite the hand that feeds her.

Emma softly reaches for the restrains again and this time Regina stays still. She removes everything and if she ate anything this morning, she is sure it would have come back up right then and there. The skin of her wrist was torn so deep that Emma swears she could see bone, not only that but it is also badly infected. As was the skin on her neck and ankles, although less deep still in bad shape. Emma helps her into the tub filled with look warm water, she did not want to irritate the skin any further. Regina winces when her backside touches the tub, it hurts quite a bit.

This is her first bath in a long time. Emma washes Regina her hair and carefully cleans all the wounds. When Emma wants to start with the wounds on her wrists Regina pulls back as fast as lightning.

‘’Please don’t…. they hurt…’’ 

‘’I know sweetheart, but we can’t leave them like that. Let me help you, please…’’

Regina really did not want anyone to touch the wounds, they hurt to much. But she knows what will happen if she disobeys. Still scared she slowly moves her hand towards Emma’s outstretched one.  
Regina cries, big ugly sobs, during the cleaning. It breaks Emma’s heart to hear her, but it must be done. She gets Regina out of the tub, dry’s her of and sits her back onto the chair. There she gets the medical kid and starts to apply disinfectant cream and bandages.

‘’Good girl, you’re doing fantastic. Let me get the new restraints and we will be all done and ready to go upstairs.

Emma walks back into the room and grabs the package and walks back to the bathroom. There she opens it and takes everything out. She can’t believe her eyes; everything is made of gold! Golden wrist and ankle restraints that each have an eye to connect a chain and a golden collar with an eye that has a tag hanging from it saying ‘’property of the white kingdom’’. ‘’Well that is… different…’’  
Emma snaps everything on over the bandages.

‘’There all done. Don’t you feel better now?’’

‘’Yes mistress…’’

Regina almost huffs, the word tasting bitter in her mouth. She can’t believe her life has come to this…  
Emma wants to say something about the whole mistress thing, but she remembers the deal with Snow, and she does not want to put Regina in any danger. Regina looks sad and pained, but not defeated in any way. She just hopes that Regina, against all odds, does not get herself in any more trouble.

‘’Come on lest go upstairs. It’s time for you to start breakfast and get Henry ready for school. I will be leaving after that to go to work, so you will be here with Sow and David. Try not to get yourself into trouble, I hate to have to get you cleaned up again so soon. You and your body need rest, don’t forget that. I will be back later today, this way we will work towards a routine.’’

‘’Yes mistress…’’

Emma grabs Regina’s hand and walks her upstairs. When they arrive in the kitchen Snow demands food immediately. Regina goes to work as Emma sits down with a new cup of coffee. The old one having been disregarded downstairs. As Emma started to read the newspaper herself, she hopes that all would settle down from now on. But nothing was less true…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhhhh a cliffhanger! What will the next chapter bring? Keep on reading and you will find out. Let me know in the comments below what you think. Thank you all so much for your support and I will update again very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors letter:
> 
> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sooo I wanted everyone to be able to read the story and comment on it. That way I hoped that I could better my writing and see what others think. But there are apparently a lot of GUEST people that find it necessary to be rude and send me very hateful comments. I thought that you’re allowed to make up fiction ha-ha, but apparently fiction means ‘’ something completely true and not at all made up, something that really happens all the time in real life’’ like the movie saw. I’m sure that I’m not be the only one that has this problem, does not make it any less revolting. 
> 
> The first chapter had the tag ‘’don’t like don’t read’’ but apparently that is not enough. From now on I will only allow registered people to comment. That way if I get threats again or very disgusting messages, I can report them. I don’t write for myself to be harassed by some people who cant read the warning’s like Explicit, Graphic Depictions or Violence or Rape/Non-Con. My apologize to the guest that do enjoy this story, but the good will have to do with the bad.
> 
> Thank you so much to all the people that do enjoy this story and all their comments and kudos!
> 
> On that note enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> Bye-bye!!

The last couple of weeks had been going as good as can be expected. Nothing major happened, some small mistakes or reluctance to obey on Regina’s part. But with some encouragement on Emma’s part she could get Regina to do as ask. That was until the whole family went out that day. 

It all started that morning when Snow insisted that Regina would come with her, Henry and David to get groceries, it would all go downhill from there. This would be the first time she would be out of the house and in the public since the whole court dilemma went down. People are still very hateful and angry towards Regina and she really did not want to be seen outside, certainly not with her current predicament. That’s way she refused to go, and nothing was going to convince her otherwise. Snow was getting quiet angry and Emma was trying her best to make sure it would not blow up any further.

‘’You really think you have anything to say in the matter! I should learn you a lesson right know, you ungrateful little…!

‘’Okay lets all calm down. Snow it has not been that long since… everything and I know the town is not very happy with her so I…’’

‘’I don’t care in the slightest, Emma! She will go and she will obey and if she doesn’t, she will have a very big problem. I’m not about to argue with you and most of all not with her. She will submit and serve!’’

Regina was shaking now, trapped between fear and willpower not to give up. No, she is not doing it and she does not care what Snow does to her, she will not go! Emma is still arguing with Emma. Emma trying to convince Snow, but it is not working, not at all.  
‘’NO’’

Emma and Snow both turn there heads so quickly that you can almost hear the joints pop.

‘’What did you just say?!’’

‘’NO, I will not go! I refuse to be paraded around like some common street whore! You might have won the first round, but I will not go any further, this is it the end of the line’’

Emma thought Snow would explode into a thousand little pieces or that she would murder Regina on the spot. But instead she walked over to Regina, very slowly. Regina just stood there, rigged. Snow circled her, like prey. Looking her up and down as if she was not sure what she wanted to do or more specifically which part she wanted to do it to.

‘’Oooh you’re going, no doubt in my mind. The only question is, in what way. I wanted to give you a break, you have been handling everything very well and I though why not do something nice as reward. But now… I see that I was too lenient with you. David could you be a dear and get me box number six from the shelf down in the basement.’’

David told her he would be back in a moment, while he was gone the room was completely silent. Nothing could be heard except for everyone’s breathing. David returned with the box, snow took it from him and put it down onto the table. Snow started to take out all the items that were in the box, piece by piece, and put them on the tabletop. A riding crop, 4 leather bands with bells on them, a ball gag, a bottle of vinegar and a leash. 

‘’This will be the only things you’ll be wearing today, nothing more, nothing less.’’

Regina was shocked, petrified and pissed off. Her wounds had healed for the most part, but the bruises were still deep and painful. Snow could not effort for Regina to be permanently injured, that would take all the fun away from the game. That’s why she And David made 8 boxes, each containing different punishments in cause a corporal punishment could not be granted.

Regina started to back away, ready to run like hell. But when she turned around, she found that David was standing in the doorway, she could not escape. Snow walked towards her.

‘’If you had done as asked, we would be in the store, walking around, with your clothes and just a leash. But now you will not wear anything, well except for these six things that is. Everyone will be able to see what happens when you do not listen, you can show the people that you are being punished as you deserve! 

That is when David spoke up. ‘’These bells are slave bells; they were used to make sure slaves would not run away. Every time you move to much when we told you to stand still or kneel or whatever other command you were given, we will hit you with the riding crop. Maybe this will teach you some discipline!’’

Emma wanted to do something, anything! Regina looked trapped and from firsthand experience she knew the older woman did not do trapped well. She tried to get Regina to comply, but she had gone too far and walked right into Snow’s trap. There was nothing she could do but watch and catch Regina when she falls.

‘’I WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE!’’ Regina was getting angrier by the second and Emma could feel the magic in the air. But just as fast as it came, it went again accompanied by a very loud scream and a bang. Emma looked over and saw Regina lying on the floor crying while holding her hands around her neck.

‘’I think someone forgot the magic proof collar around her neck, oops…’’

Snow laughs while Regina was still crying. She signaled David to pick her up and lay her down on the table. There David holds Regina down while Snow secures the four leather bands around both her wrist and ankles. Emma can hear the bells jingling, Regina is fighting and struggling. She is crying and Emma can her the raising panic. She is not just upset anymore; this is a flashback! Just as Emma realizes this, she hears Regina scream at the top of her longs 

“please your hurting me! I don’t know anything I promise… I promise… Please don’t! Please don’t!’’

FLASHBACK

Regina is laying on a table, strapped down, she can’t move an inch. She is exhausted, they have been ad it for hours. They keep asking her where it is, where is the spell to get back home. And she keeps answering that she doesn’t know! All she knows is that they can’t go back! But they don’t take no for an answer. They make a new cut, a deep one this time on her belly and she screams. Then they pore citric acid onto it. It hurts! It hurts so much, and she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold onto her consciousness. But every time she passes out, they bring her back and the circle goes on and on. By the time she can not make a full sentence anymore they leave. Only to come back for more later on…

END FLASHBACK

Emma does not know where Regina is right now, but she makes a note to herself to find that out later. Snow is ignoring Regina while she fills the ball gag with vinegar. When she is done, she shoves it into Regina her mouth roughly, effectively silencing her, and straps it behind her head. Then David pushes her hand toward her neck and snow secures her wrist to her collar, to make sure she can’t remove the gag, and ties on the leash. Then they both let go of her and Regina rolls over onto her side, facing Emma. She is hysterical by the time they are done and with that gag in her mouth she has started drooling. Emma wants to go to her and tell her everything is going to be okay, but she can’t, and it is frustrating as hell.

‘’Well now that is taken care off, we are ready to go out. Emma go get Henry, he’s upstairs.’’ Snow turns to Regina ‘’and you have better calmed down by the time everyone has there coats on, you hear me?’’ Regina nods but Emma doubt that she really understands anything Snow just said.  
Emma goes upstairs and tell Henry to get of his PlayStation, they are going to the store. A little reluctant to leave the game, he stands up and follows Emma downstairs.

‘’What happened, did the slave not listen again? Maybe Snow should be a little harsher with her if she was mine, I would not feed her tonight of let her sleep outside in the cold.’’

‘’Well it’s good than that she is not yours then, she would be dead in weeks.’’ Emma muttered

‘’I hope she disobeys in public, at least I get to see some of the action you always keep me away from’’

And that was it, Emma was done! She grabs his wrist and pulls him back. She slams him to the wall behind them and almost puts her hand through the wall when she put it down next to his head. ‘’Okay listen up you insufferable, disrespectful little shit! I’m done with your behavior, whatever Snow of Charming do I cannot control. But what you do I can, the next time I hear you even suggesting something like that again I will hit you so hard you won’t remember you own name. Do I make myself clear? Or do you want a firsthand experience at the action committed around and to Regina?’’

Henry never in his whole life saw anyone as angry as Emma was right now and he was not willing to risk anything. He was shacking, he swallowed his throat dry and nodded his head rabidly. Emma is not joking, and he could see it in her eyes, she is dead serious. ‘’Yes ma’am, loud and clear’’

‘’Good, now go downstairs and put on your coat, we’re going out.’’

Everyone was ready to go, Snow pulled Regina along by her leach, bell jingling as they walked, they got into the car, with Regina in the trunk space like you would a big dog. They pulled up to the grocery store but before they could enter Snow stopped. There was a sign on the door that said ‘’no dogs allowed’’. ‘’Would you look at that, I think you will have to stay outside’’ Without waiting for an answer Snow walked her over to the pools where you could tie your dog leash and told Regina to kneel. Regina looked like she was going to ignore the command, but its surprised Emma when she obeyed. 

‘’Now remember what we told you, stay still! There are enough people around here that will tell us if you are not behaving.’’ 

Regina looked around her, her big brown eyes growing even bigger. She knew the townspeople hated her and would not hesitate to give a false statement, there was no winning here, no escape.  
Snow turned around and walked into the store with David and Henry. Emma looked at Regina, she was still crying a little. Her tears and drooling mixing in one big mess that was dripping down her neck. The vinegar in the ball gag made her mouth extremely sore and caused her to drool a lot. Everything to make her suffer and humiliate her even more. Regina was staring at the concrete in front of her, defeated. Emma walked away, into the store, to look for her parents. Leaving Regina outside in the hands of the towns people.

 

When they came back Regina was covert in all kinds of food, drinks and god knows what. She was crying again. When Snow went to untie the leash, she flinches thinking someone was there to hurt her some more. Snow did not give it a second though, but Emma noticed. She will make Regina feel better tonight; everything would be okay.

They walked towards Granny’s to get some food, upon walking in everyone looked at them. Well specifically at Regina. The walked toward there usual booth, bell jingling. They sit down and Snow tells Regina to kneel beside the booth. There is no reluctance this time and Snow is pleased; she pets her head in silent reward.

Ruby comes over to take her order but when she reaches the table she looks down at Regina. Who is just sitting there like she is in a complete different universe. Emma can she her face, but there is no hate there, only… worry…

‘’What can I get you today?’’ Emma can her something in her voice, a reluctance to serve them.

‘’Just the usual Ruby, Thank you.’’ Emma tells her. She looks at Ruby and smiles but the smile she receives is fake.

A few minutes later there food is served, and they eat. Snow feeds Regina little bites here and there from the salad ruby brought for her. They were almost finished when Granny came out of the kitchen to ask Ruby something. As she walked out her eye caught Regina, sitting on the floor. Snow saw Granny staring at them and decided to push her luck.

‘’Amazing isn’t it how you can tame a wild animal? It isn’t that hard; you just have to have a firm hand with them.’’

But Granny did not take the bait, she looked Snow directly in the eye. ‘’You can take the animal from the wild, but you can’t take the wild from the animal. Sooner or later it will come around and bite’’  
With that Granny turned around to go back into the kitchen. But before she did, she said ‘’Oooh and Snow, don’t forget a wolf never runs alone.’’ Granny turned back around and walked into the kitchen, leaving Snow with her mouth hanging open.

They arrived home an hour later. Snow runs inside and tosses the leash towards Emma. ‘’Get her cleaned up ad out of my side!’’ Snow goes into the office and slams the door. Everyone jumps at the sound, but Emma does not have to be told twice. She takes Regina into the basement where she unhooks the restraints and the gag. Regina looks grateful to have everything removed. 

‘’Open you mouth for me please.’’

When Regina Does as asked Emma could see the small blisters already forming inside her mouth. Sadly, there is not much Emma can do about that except give her some cold water to rinse out her mouth.

‘’Thank you, mistress’’ Regina hisses a bit, no doubt from the pain.

“Your welcome, honey. Are you in pain anywhere else?’’ Emma asked as she tries to get eye contact. She ends up putting her finger under Regina her chin, who flinches a bit.

‘’I’m fine mistress’’

‘’I did not ask that, Are you in pain?’’

“I’m sorry… no, mistress, I just feel disgusting.’’

‘’It’s okay. I understand that sweetheart, how about we get you into the bath and ready to sleep, you earned it.’’

Emma helps Regina take a bath, washing all the disgusting things off her skin. Some of the things that were thrown must have been hard because Regina had some new bruises. When they are done Emma helps her out and walks her towards the cage. Emma was able to convince snow to put down some blankets and a pillow. It was still not comfortable but at least it was better. Regina lies down with her back toward Emma.

‘’Why are you being nice to me, you don’t have a reason… and I can’t offer you anything…’’ Regina askes in a small voice.

‘’Because all the things you did don’t justify this. I will help you Regina, one way or the other, I promise.’’

‘’Don’t make promises you can’t keep.’’

‘’Well this one I intend to keep.’’

‘’You can’t help everyone, Emma, you off all people should know that.’’ With that Regina went to sleep, leaving Emma to her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Since a few days Snow started taking Regina to work with her, parading her around town like a prized possession. Every morning Emma would wake Regina and dress her the way Snow and David wanted. It changes from day to day, from wearing almost nothing till full power suits. But the two things she always wears is her collar and restraints, that never changes.

Regina is having nightmares almost every single night now and Emma started to notice that she is more skittish and nervous. Everything is starting to taking a toll on her and Emma can see more cracks forming every day. Snow does not let her get away with anything. Regina has to sit, stand, eat and even breath perfectly otherwise she will be met with a harsh punishment. Regina is getting hesitant to do her daily chores and comply with commands. She is scared of messing something up and because of that she is getting punished more and more. It’s a vicious circle that seemingly can’t be broken. And this day was no different… Emma and David already left to go to work, Henry slept over at a friends house the day before, so it was just Snow and Regina at the house.

‘’How many times do I have to tell you, black no sugar! Are you really that incompetent that you can’t even make coffee, right?!’’

‘’I… I’m sorry mistress I will get you a new one right away!’’

Regina was shaking and refused to look anywhere but her shoes. This was her third mistake so far and she did not get many chances in a day. Snow throws the mug, coffee and all, at Regina. Its barley misses her, but some of the scolding hot drink land on her arm. Regina flinches away from it and makes a soft mewling sound. Snow stands up from the table and walks toward Regina, she is almost there when she swings her arm and slaps Regina across the face, hard! Regina tumbles to the floor with a cry of pain.

‘’I’m sorry is not going to fix anything. It will not erase you mistake, nor will it get me the correct coffee!’’

Regina does not answer, se knows it will only make thing worse. Regina makes a move to kneel in front of Snow, it had taken many long nights, but they finally got her to kneel before them. Snow catches the move but before Regina can do anything Snow grabs her collar and pulls Regina towards her face. Snow looks over Regina her shoulder at the clock behind her, 8 o’clock already!

‘’Now look what you did, because of your mistake I’m late to my meeting with the counsel! You will have to be punished later today!’’

Snow lets go of Regina who fall back to the ground. She walks to the countertop and grabs her purse, keys and Regina her leash. She walks back to Regina, puts on the leash and pulls het of the ground. Together they walk to the closet where Snow puts on her coat but does not give one to Regina. It is raining outside, and Regina is only wearing some underwear, but Snow does not care.

20 minutes later they arrive at townhall, Snow decided to walk all the way. By the time they arrive Regina is soaked to the bone and very cold. Snow folds in het umbrella and they walk past the secretary who looks at Regina sympathetically. The grand door open and everyone tuns to look.

‘’Sorry I’m late, the slave had some problems this morning, which will be resolved later.’’

‘’I tell you; you should kill the beast and be done with it.’’ Says grumpy 

‘ If I do that, I can’t have any fun with her anymore and Emma would not be happy with me, so that is not an option. But I will think of something later! Tell me, what are we discussing? Do we have any issues?

Snow takes a seat on the throne at the head of the table and orders Regina to kneel beside it. Everybody is looking at her and Regina is starting to get nervous. They are talking about her like she is not there. Nasty comments and a lot of laughing. Regina was getting more irritated with the second. She did not know everyone, there were around 24 people in the room, and everybody has something to say. But the final straw is the comment made by no one other than the blue fairy.

‘’You know Snow I’m very impressed, it looks like you tamed the dog. Maybe you can show us some tricks! She finally got what was coming to her all along.’’

Regina jumps on the table and grabs mother superior around the neck, choking her. Snow pulls on her leach with so much force that the collar cuts into her neck. Multiple people drag her off mother superior who starts coughing right away. Two man hold Regina down, she is struggling against them and trying to get back to the blue fairy.

‘’Say that to my face you filthy old hag! I should have killed you when I had the chance, coward! You are nothing more than a bug with a wand.’’

Mother superior stands up and walks over to Regina, she grabs a handfull of her hair and pulls back her head roughly. She leans forward and whispers in Regina’s ear ‘’you just made the biggest mistake of your life’’ She lets go of Regina her hair but before she can turn around Regina spits in her face, without hesitation mother superior slaps Regina across the face and turns towards Snow.

‘’mother superior I’m…’’

‘’Save it, I was wrong she clearly still has a lot to learn. And she will, today. I want her to be punished severely for the stunt she just pulled, and I want to be the one to do it! You owe me that much.’’

‘’ Of course, whatever you decide will happen. I should have paid more attention to her, then all of this could have been avoided.’’

‘’This would have happened sooner or later; she is just not broken enough but that will be fixed!’’ the blue fairy turns toward Regina ‘’…at the end of today she will be the tamest creature in all the realms.’’

######

Emma was writing up some paperwork when suddenly Henry came running into the precinct.

‘’Mom! Mom! You need to come with me, all the town people are gathering on Times Square! Something is about to happen!’’

‘’Henry what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be in school?’’

‘’No, the let u go early because of an event, an event we need to get to now!’’

‘’alright, alright take it easy. David already responded to a disturbance call over in that area. Let me get my coat and we can get going.

They drive to times square in the police cruiser and when they arrive, they can see that the whole town is gathering in front for some kind of stage. They get out of the car and walk toward the stage. When Emma get closer, she sees Regina tied between two wooden poles, hanging by the wrists. And mother superior on stage with her. Emma walks over to Snow straight away; David is already with her. 

‘’Snow what the hell is going on? What happened? What is the blue fairy doing with Regina?’’

‘’She attacked her, and mother superior wants to be compensated. She wanted to be in charge of the punishment.’’

There is a sound of a microphone turning on and blue’s voice follows. ‘’Welcome everyone and thank you for responding to invitation! During the consultation of the counsel Regina randomly attacked me, she shocked me and afterwards spit in my face. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior, that is why she will be punished, publicly!’’ The whole crowd what cheering. 

‘’I told her she would regret her mistake. I decided on a punishment; one she will not forget in a hurry! First, she will be burned with the royal family crest, that way she will never forget her place again. Then she will be whipped 50 times, after that she will be put into stocks and left here on stage for three days, no food and little water! During those three days everyone is allowed to punish her any way you like. Maybe after that fighting things she cannot control.’’

Emma is becoming physically sick, how can someone do that? Or even think of doing that to a person! Regina started to fight the restrains as soon as she heard the words burn. She is trying to get away, anything not to be burned!

‘’Snow you have to say something! You can’t let her do this; this is too much. If you go through with this, you are not only going to permanently scare her, but she is never going to recover from this. Only god knows what they will do to her in those three days!’’

‘’She decided her own faith today and I will not stand in the way of that. It’s about time she learns.’’

‘’Snow she is scared to death! She is listening to you but because you keep hurting her without good reason, she hesitates. Maybe try some remorse instead of punishment ever thought of that.’’

‘’I have, but this is more efficient, and I already gave my word to mother superior, it is done.’’

Emma was ready to respond when she heard the sound of metal. She looked towards Regina, behind her grumpy is heating up the branding iron. In just a few minutes it was done, and he walked toward Regina with the iron in his hand. Regina is screaming at the point, wailing to stay away from her. Tears streaming down her face, almost hyperventilating.

‘’Stay away from me! NOOOOO… PLEASE!! STAY AWAY!!! EMMAAAA PLEASE’’ 

‘’Any last words?’’ is the only thing Grumpy askes her. Regina just keeps repeating to stay away, sobbing and pulling on the restraints but nothing is working. Grumpy starts to put the iron towards the right side of Regina her upper leg, just under the hip. Regina can feel the scalding heat of the iron on her skin, she freezes in pure fright. Emma looks away, she can’t watch this! Regina is still begging for her and pleading with everyone around her. Emma closes her eyes and then she hears it; first the sizzling sound as the iron meets the skin and then the absolute horrific animal like scream that comes from Regina her mouth. And then after what seems like hours everything goes quiet, Regina past out. Body covert in sweat and a very nasty looking burn on the side of her leg. Mother superior wakes her and she starts crying right away, clearly in a lot of pain.

‘’Now I’m going to whip you and you will count every single one of them. If you miss one, we will start over, do you understand?’’

Regina does not answer, still hysterically crying. Blue grabs her face and askes her again. This time Regina nods her head very weakly. Blue steps behind Regina and raises the whip into the air before bringing it down hard across her back again and again. Regina screams and lets out a loud sob.

‘’AAHHHH… one...

‘’TTTWWWOOO…

‘’OOWwwooo… three

Emma wants to leave, with Regina and never return. Hold her and comfort her and tell her everything is going to be just fine. But most of all she does not want to she this. Regina her face is fire red, drool and tears are mixing, and it is clear, not only to Emma, that she is in a lot of pain. She sees Henry watching, his face blank and white as a ghost. Emma decides to walk over to him; she walks towards the front of the stage where he is standing.’’

‘’Ahhhhahahhh!! Twenty-three!

‘’TWENTY-FOUR!!!’’

‘’AHHH ooww.. twenty-five’’

Emma finally reaches Henry, his gaze fixated on what is happening on stage. Emma puts her hand on his shoulder an he jumps. He looks at her and she can see that he also has tear in his eyes. He swallows before asking 

‘’Is this what they do to her, Snow and David, when she does not listen?’’ 

‘’Yeah kid Sometimes, not always but there are times this happens.’’

‘’I didn’t know…’’

‘’What did you think kid, that they would confine her to the basement? Even the mildest of punishments she received during her stay with us was brutal and painful.’’

Henry shook his head and balled his fist. ‘’NO, she is a slave and I should not care! But I do and I can’t do this! I have to go; I have to go!

Before Emma could say anything, Henry had run of towards the park. She considered for a moment running after him, but she thought that maybe some alone time will be good for him. Emma hears the next count forty-six, almost over. She looks towards Regina who is barley awake by now.

‘’FORTY-SEVEN!!!’’

‘’JUST KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME! AAAAAHHHHH FORTY-EIGHT’’

‘’OWWWW... PLEASE, FORTY-NINE!!’’

Mother superior looks at Regina, lifts the whip high in the air and says. ‘’now where would be the fun in that!’’ before brining it down one last time. The final count falls and Regina is pulled back into unconsciousness. Without waking her they put her in the stocks and leave her there. Emma starts walking toward Regina when she is stopped by Blue. 

‘’Don’t even think about easing her punishment savior, she deserved it and she will serve every second of her punishment. You may collect her in three days’ time.’’ Blue grabs Emma by the shoulder and escorts her of stage. The whole town goes back to their own business, like nothing happened. Emma looks over her shoulder, some people are still having there fun with Regina. Emma would sneak out tonight and help her. She just had to wait for the right moment to do so.

######

It is four o’clock at night when Ruby returns from her midnight run. She always feels so much better after it. She has been sleeping in her woods the last couple of days because of the full moon. Tonight, was the last night and because the moon was not as strong anymore, she is able to turn back to her human form once again. As she walks towards Granny’s she can see the stage in the middle of Times Square. There is someone on it, but she cannot identify who it is, and she decides to take a look.

Upon coming closer she can clearly see that it is Regina! She runs over to her; Regina is still unconscious but when Ruby touches her he awakens and shies away from her. 

‘’I didn’t do anything, I swear! I behaved! Please… please…’’

‘’Regina It’s okay calm down, it’s me Ruby! Regina what happened?’’

Regina looks hurt and very tired; Ruby can smell the blood on her and many other different things. Ruby had heard all the commotion today but assumed it was some kind of party. Regina did not look good, she looked sick. She is dripping with sweat and Ruby can feel the heat radiating of off her. Then Ruby sees the burn mark, it is oozing pus, clearly infected.

‘’Regina you need help, now!’’

‘’NOOOOO, no they will punish me again! I can’t go though that again, please don’t make me!’’

‘’Okay, okay, relax. But we will have to do something! Regina you are sick!’’

‘’We can’t help her right now; we have to wait for the right time…’’ Ruby turns around ready to strike at the person who steaked up on her. But when she takes a good look, she sees that it is Emma!

‘’JEZUS! Don’t scare me like that! What do you mean, what happened her today Emma?’’

‘’A lot and I think mother superior have a very big part in this mess. But for now, we can’t do anything, we have to come up with a plan, a good one and fast.’’

‘’Why can’t we just take her and leave? Look at her Em, she is done for, she cannot take any more!’’

‘’You think I don’t know that? But I made a deal with Snow that I can’t interfere with a punishment and you can’t do this on your own. Once her punishment is up, we will be able to do something together! But until then we can only watch and wait. Please Ruby trust me! I don’t want to make it worse for her or cause you any problems.’’

Ruby sighs… ‘’Fine… but what do we do until then?’’ she looks toward Regina who has been drifting in and out of consciousness.

‘’I brought some medical supplies with me, things that will not be visible after tonight...’’

‘’And after that?’’

Emma knits her brows together ‘’Prey to the gods for a f*cking miracle and hope she survives long enough for us to save her…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to update, very busy with my exams at the moment! It is a little longer, so that should make up for it. Here it is, the next chapter. What are Emma and Ruby up to? keep reading and find out. Let me know what you think in the comments below! And I will update again very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was right about one thing, if snow let Blue go through with her punishment then Regina would not recover. That is exactly what happened… Regina had stopped talking, no matter what people said, or did she did not speak. Emma her phone had been going crazy the last couple of hours with disturbance calls. It is the middle of the night and apparently someone was making to much noise on times square, it is not hard to guess who that is. Regina was either having night terrors, flashbacks or someone wouldn’t leave her alone.

Emma and Ruby had been secretly meeting up at night by the stables. There is a small cabin there that is only used during the day. They had gathered information and discreetly talking to some people. Belle had told Ruby that Rumple had been more suspicious than usual and that says something. And Archie told Emma after a session that he had seen Blue and Rumple together by the edge of the woods a few days prior. 

‘’I’m telling you Emma something is off! Why would Blue meet up with Rumple, it’s not like she needs magic and surely not dark magic, at least I wouldn’t think so.’’

‘’I don’t know Rubes… David has been acting different too. I mean I know my parents don’t like Regina, but all of this is a bit extreme don’t you think?’’

‘’I could come over for dinner, they won’t think anything of it, and it will give me a chance to sniff around, maybe my wolf can pick something up.’’

‘’Good idea! What do we have so far on a plan?’’

‘’When I tried convincing Granny to loon me her car, she picked up on my lie… I’m sorry Em I had to tell her. But she wants to help, she thinks it has gone on long enough too.’’

‘’Well we can certainly use some more help…’’

‘’She told me about this old cabin just a few miles from here, really well hidden. Only she knows where it is, next to a small lake in the middle of the woods. I thought that would be hidden and secluded enough. She is going to need a lot of help and it would be the perfect place!’’

‘’That sounds almost to good to be true! But getting there with a car is maybe not such a good idea.’’

Emma started passing around thinking about a solution. And then she got it!

‘’If Granny is willing to show me where it is, then I will be able to bring us there with magic. Regina had been teaching me secretly for a way before all of this. When we arrive there, I will be able to put up a cover and protection spell. That way they won’t be able to find us.’’

‘’I think that could actually work!’’

They discussed some more of the details surrounding the plan. At the end of the night they came up with the perfect plan. They just had to wait; tomorrow afternoon would be the end of Regina’s punishment. Emma would go and collect her and then everything would fall into place, just a little longer.

Instead of inviting Ruby for dinner she invites her for lunch. The students have a day off and David is home together with Snow. Snow ordered lunch at Granny’s and of course would Ruby deliver it. Ruby walks up to the door and knocks, Emma is the one to open it. Emma invites her to stay and eat with them. Emma lets Ruby in, and they walk towards the living room. When they approach Snow turns around and sees Ruby.

‘’OMG Ruby it is so good to see you, how have you been? Snow walks over to Ruby and hugs her. Ruby looks a little uncomfortable but does her best to make it look like she is as happy to she Snow. 

‘’Hey snow, good to see you to… I’m good and you?’’

‘’Could be better, with everything going on I don’t get much time for myself you know…’’

‘’Yeah... I know what you mean...’’

Ruby had to practically force the word out. They talk a little more before they sit down for lunch. They all had Smalltalk and every time Snow would bring up Regina Ruby would brush it off. That is until Henry decided he wanted to butt into the conversation.

‘’Soo what do you think Ruby, did Regina get what she deserved? I mean you haven’t really expressed your opinion on the subject.’’

‘’Well pup not everything is deserving of an opinion. I have enough on my plate as it is, I try not to think about other people’s lives or circumstances too much.’’

It is not a complete lie but also not the whole truth. She is afraid that if she gets into this now, she will not be able to keep her composure. So, she decided to let it go, but of course Henry would not give it up.

‘’But even if you don’t think about it you must have an opinion. Or are you afraid that it will not be the same as ours? Don’t you think she got what was coming to her?’’

‘’Henry…!’’ Emma tries to get him to let it go, she knows Ruby cares for Regina more than she lets on and this will not end on good terms.

‘’What?! I know she has an opinion, why can’t she just tell us what it is? Is it because you like her, is that is? You actually like that disgusting slave?!’’

Before Emma could say anything, Ruby had flipped the table over. David and Snow who had been listening quietly so far let out a scream of surprise. Ruby her eyes have turned yellow and before anyone could do anything, Ruby grabs Henry by the throat and throws him trough the window into the garden. She runs and jumps through the hole that was a window a few seconds ago. She goes to Henry who is lying on his back, now crying in pain, ready to strike him down.

‘’You couldn’t leave it alone, now could you? You had to push and push! Well here is what I think you deserve!!’’

‘’Ruby STOP. You don’t want to do this, he is a kid, even if he is acting like a total ass.’’

‘’If he can talk the talk than he can walk the walk!’’

Emma walks over to Ruby and grabs her arm, this seems to calm her down a little. Emma tells her it is not worth it, that she would regret is, so Ruby lets go of Henry. He looks ashen and looks over grateful toward Emma. Before they walk away Ruby bents down towards Henry.

‘’Don’t EVER cross me again! You will not like the result.’’

When they walk away, Emma can see Henry standing up. ‘’You’re not as tough as you look, you call yourself a wolf! Don’t make me laugh.’’

This time Emma was faster, she punches Henry in the nose hard. He gets knocked over, but Emma grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward. ‘’I told you not to act like this again, but you did not listen, here are the consequences.’’ She drags him along down the stairs towards the basement. Finally, there she shoves in inside. 

‘’You will stay here, I will get you later… Oooh and you better have a very good answer to the question ‘what did I do wrong today’, because if you don’t… it will take a very long time for you to see the light of day again.’’

‘’Snow and David will let me out! They won’t allow this.’’

‘’Yes, they will, Snow keeps reminding me that I’m your mother. And guess what, I’m mothering!’’

With that she slams the door and locks it. She hears Henry banging on the door, but she ignores it, maybe this will have some effect on him. When she gets back to the living room she sees that everything is almost cleaned up already. Snow nor David say anything about what just happened, after a very awkward silence she shows Ruby out.

‘’You were right there is definitely something going on here, there is this weird smell I can’t place… Be careful Em, we don’t know what we’re dealing with.’’

‘’I will, we will keep in touch and I will see you later.’’

Emma closes the door and can’t help but grin. Everything is falling into place, time for the next step.

######

It’s almost time for dinner and with some convincing Snow and David are willing to eat dinner at Granny’s. They have not said anything about the events of this morning but Emma doubts that will stay like that for long.

Everything was ready for their plan; Granny had shown Emma where the cabin is and after dinner Emma was aloud to take Regina ‘home’. Emma retrieved all the necessities from the mansion and the vault and brought them to the cabin. Just an hour or so more and the show will go down.  
Snow, David and Emma walk through the door and the bell tinged. Henry was still home so he would stay out of the fight. Emma made eye contact with Ruby, they looked at each other knowingly. It had taken a few days but everything was ready to go, Granny had prepared the kitchen and stocked the fridge. They walk to the booth at the back and sit down, Ruby comes over immediately and Emma orders immediately.

‘’Just our usual please and thank you!’’

‘’Coming right up!’’  
They talk some more before the food arrives, Emma does not have much to say do, she does not want to let anything on. They finish quickly, Snow want to get home to prepare everything, she has a big meeting with the counsel again. It’s the fourth time in 2 weeks, something is definitely going on. They are finishing up when the blue fairy walks into the diner, it is time to get Regina. Emma stand up and meets her in the middle of the diner.

‘’Eager to get the slave I see; you should be more carful in whom you put your commitment…’’

It is not a warning it’s a threat, but Emma does not back down, if Blue only knew what was about to happen.

‘’I can decide that for myself perfectly fine thank you. Shall we go you have wasted enough of my time already.’’

‘’Let’s go than I have far more important thing to do.’’

They walk to Times Square and Emma can see even from a distance that they are just in time. Regina looks sickly and very pale; Emma can’t imagine how she must feel. Emma doesn’t know everything that happened over the last couple of days because when Emma arrived after a disturbance call the attackers were always gone and Regina wouldn’t speak a word, not since that first night with Ruby, which concerned Emma a great deal…

The walk up the stairs toward Regina, who wakes up and starts struggling immediately, the sounds she makes break Emma’s hart. Almost there… Emma goes to Regina and tries to comfort here, not to much sadly because everyone is watching them closely. Ruby and Granny walked with Snow and David towards the stage as well. Carefully Emma opens the stocks and she is barely able to catch Regina before she crashes to the ground. Emma scoops her up, with Regina in her arms she turns towards blue.

‘’I don’t know what your doing or what you plan is and I’m not going to wait to figure it out. You are planning something, and I will stop you.’’

Blue starts laughing ‘’I don’t know what you think is happening, but I’m not planning anything and if I was you would never figure it out.’’ Blue leans forward a bit and whispers ‘’not in time anyway.’’

‘’That is were you are wrong, RUBY NOW!!’’

Emma ducks out of the way, blue turns around and seemingly out of nowhere she gets squid ink thrown into her face. Before she can get it of her face, Blue freezes and looks very angry about it. Snow and David are ready to charge at Ruby when Granny pull out her crossbow. ‘’I would think before I did anything stupid’’ Granny circles around them and walks towards Emma who is still holding Regina. Ruby climbs on stage to and the three of them look down towards Snow and David.

‘’Emma what have you done! Do you have any idea what your doing, what you just caused!’’

‘’Yes, do you? This has gone on long enough; we are taking her somewhere safe. Somewhere she can recover, we sealed of Granny’s and you will not be able to find us. You will see me again don’t doubt that; I’m not done with all of you yet.’’

Granny and Ruby take a off Emma her arm and before the cloud of magic takes them to the cabin Emma says ‘’until we meet again.’’ The cloud takes them, and they leave Blue, Snow and David behind in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally found some courage together with Ruby and Granny! In how bad of a shape is Regina really and what problems will emerge? And what have Blue and Rumple to do with all this. Keep reading and find out! Let me know in the comments below what you think. Thanks for your support and the next chapter will be up very soon!


	7. Chapter 7

They land in front of the cabin; Emma still has Regina in her arms. Still out of it, Regina has her head leaning against Emma’s shoulder. Emma can feel the heat radiating of off her and Regina’s sweat soaked clothes stick to her arms. Emma looked towards Ruby and Granny.

‘’We need to get her inside and into the bath, I think her fever is very high and her wounds need to be addressed.’’

Ruby walks towards the door of the cabin and holds it open to make entering easier for Emma. All of them enter and Granny goes into the kitchen.

‘’I will get some tea and start on the soup. She has not eaten anything in a while, and she must be hungry when she wakes.’’

The cabin is small, when you walk through the door you enter the living area, it had to couches and a fireplace to the right. Next to it against the far wall is the stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. In the same area there is the open kitchen to the left. The kitchen is small but still has enough room for a small island in the middle. There is a door next to the fridge that leads to the bathroom. It consist of fairly large tub with a shower and toilet. 

Ruby and Emma walk into the bathroom, Ruby starts to fill the bath with lukewarm water. While the tab is running, Emma lowers Regina her legs to the ground and helps her stand up. She is still limp but with a bit of trying the manage to wake her a little. Together Emma and Ruby manage to get Regina out of her clothes. Emma had found a thermometer in the medicine cabinet; Emma takes Regina’s temperature ant the reading says 103.2. 

‘’That is pretty high Emms, she is really sick…’’’

‘’I know but we have to get her in the tub first, that will help the fever and we’ll go from there.’’

Emma picks her up again and softly lowers her into the tub. Ruby can almost hear the sizzling sound when Regina’s skin meets the water. Regina whimpers, arches her back and tightens her arms around Emma’s neck.

‘’Shh.. I know sweetheart but it is for the best, you will feel so much better when you get out. And when we are done there will be a warm cup of thee and some soup waiting.’’

But instead of calming down Regina starts crying and just tightens her grip more and more on Emma her neck. She keeps her eyes closed and makes these hart breaking whimpering and whining noises.

‘’It’s okay I’m not going anywhere, come on honey let go everything will be okay…’’ Emma looks at Ruby ‘’ A bit of help here Rubes… Just take her hands and hold them while I lower her into the tub.’’  
Ruby does as Emma says and with a bit of convincing they get Regina in the bath. Regina is in a rough state, the burn on her hip is badly infected and so are the whip makes on her back. She has some new cuts, burns and bruises, the burns look like cigarette burns.

Regina is still crying; Emma starts to clean up some of the wounds as softly as she can, and Ruby starts on her hair. Ruby puts in some shampoo and when she rinses it, the water that comes out is almost black. About a halve an hour later the ambiance in the room has changes significantly, Regina is starting to calm down. Her fever is also coming down, she does not seem as out of it as before and her skin is a lot cooler. Regina notices that there is this calming sort of scent in the room, she has never smelt I before, but it pulls her into a peaceful state and light slumber. But Regina is not the only one that has noticed the smell.

‘’Do you smell that Rubes? I can’t place it; it smells like roses and apple cinnamon. It makes me feel at home, peaceful and relaxed even…’’

‘’No, weird… never have that happen before, humans smelling something I can’t. I will have to ask Granny about that later…’’

The water is cooling, and they decide to get Regina out before the can add a cold to the list of problems. Ruby grabs the big fluffy bath towel and holds it up. Emma puts one arm behind Regina’s back and one under her knees and lifts her out of the bath. Emma puts her down in Ruby her arms and wraps her up in the bath towel. Regina had fallen asleep during the bath, the smell and the water soothing her enough to relax a little. Emma takes her temperature again and this time the reading is only 100.1.

Ruby carries Regina out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Granny is cooking dinner. The whole cabin smells divine, fresh chicken soup. Granny turns around and looks at Regina, her eyes softening a bit.

‘’How is she, pup?’’

‘’Not good Gran… Her fever was 103.2 but we got it to come down to 100.1. She is pretty sick though and we need to clean and bandage the wounds as best as we can. There so many, she must be hurting quite a bit. The couch can be converted into a bed so maybe it is better if we sleep downstairs with her. We could light the fireplace and it would be easier for her to use the bathroom.’’

Emma walks past ruby and towards the couches.

‘’That’s a good idea Rubs, let me get the couch ready than you can lay her down there. I will get us some pillows and blankets. Granny could you grab Regina some clothes and the medical supplies please?’’

‘’Sure, the soup is ready. Everything is upstairs right?’’

‘’Yes, second door on the right, thank you Granny.’’

Emma quickly gets the couch set up and Ruby lies Regina down gently on her stomach. They just finishing drying her of when Granny comes down with all the stuff Emma had asked for. Granny gets everything set up on the table next to the bed. Granny get a stool and sits in front of the bed next to Regina her head. Granny looks Regina over and she is very nauseated by what she sees, this is going to take a long time to heal, inside and out. Ruby puts on some surgical gloves and grabs the disinfectant cream and some bandages. The first thing that needs to be taken care of is that burn mark on her hip. 

Ruby opens the cream and scoops out a bit of cream. She very softly applies it to the burned skin. The cream must sting because Regina immediately starts to wake up and squirm away from Ruby.  
Granny grabs her hands and Emma stokes her back. Ruby tries to speed up a bit as to not upset Regina to much, after everything that had happened the last few months Regina had not only developed PTSD but very big trust issues as well. Even though it hurt Regina still refused to talk, so she just whimper and whined. Her eyes started to tear up and she tries her best to get away from Ruby. When Ruby hits a particular rough patch of skin, Regina screams and tries to get of the bed, but Emma and Granny hold her. Granny starts to whisper to Regina, telling her all is okay.

‘’Just breath love, everything is going to be okay. I know it hurts little cub, but we have to get you patched up otherwise you’ll get sicker. Can you try and be brave for me, after this we’ll get you into some soft pajamas and you can have some soup. How does that sound, you must be hungry.’’

Emma keeps stroking her back and with Granny talking to her she is distracted enough not to notice what Ruby is doing. Ruby covers the whole area with a thick layer of cream and puts some gauze on it and medical tape to keep it in place.

‘’Good girl, you are very brave. Just a few more cuts and you’ll be all done, I promise.’’

It took a while before they were finished with all the cuts and other injuries. After looking more closely they concluded that some other injuries to her right knee and ankle as well as her wrists, look worse than just bruised. Emma wraps them to stabilize them, with all the injuries she would make sure Regina stays of her feet as much as possible. They looked like they could be broken so Emma had to think of a way to get a doctor out here, maybe she could give Grace a call in the morning. She a trauma doctor, she was Regina her doctor back in the enchanted forest.

Regina looked at Granny, her eyes glassed over and foggy from the pain. With her privileges as sheriff Emma had managed to get a bottle of morphine and some syringes. The nurse had told her the right doses, she fills the syringe and gives Regina the shot. Regina flinches a bit at the sharp pinch, but it takes only a few seconds for it to work. Regina lets out a big sign and relaxes.

‘’Lets get you into those pajamas’ alright little cub. And then I will get you some soup and a cup of thee.’’

While Emma and Ruby get everyone some diner, Granny helps Regina into some underwear and loose pyjamas. After that Granny helps her sit up on the bed and pulls the duvet over her legs. Regina looks lost, with her now clean hair, blue eye and busted lip. The fire is warm and with the bath earlier Regina had de chance to warm up a bit after three days outside. Emma sets down the food tray with soup and thee on Regina’s lap.

‘’There you go some divine food.’’

Everyone starts eating, everyone except Regina. She doesn’t move a muscle; she is even more tense than a few minutes ago. Granny looks at her, stands up and walks towards her. Granny sits down and takes the spoon with a bit of soup and holds it in front of Regina. Regina doesn’t look up and refuses to eat.

‘’Come on little pup, I made it especially for you. I know all of this must be a lot for you, you have been through so much, but you have to eat. I promise you’ll not get punished for anything, the food and the bed is yours you may use everything freely here.’’

Regina doesn’t move and when Granny tries to get her to look up she flinches away from the touch. Ruby stands up and walks towards the pair.

‘’Let me try Gran, she seemed to calm down during the bath.’’

Granny puts down the spoon and gives Ruby a look that tells her good luck. Ruby grabs Regina her hands and draws slow circles on the back of Regina’s hands with her thumbs. After a few minutes Ruby tries again to lift Regina’s chin and this time she doesn’t flinch. Regina looks at Ruby and Ruby strokes her cheek. Regina closes her eyes, that scent surrounds her again, it calms her makes her feel safe again. When she opens her eyes, Ruby is holding the spoon with the soup again.

‘’Come on sweetheart it is delicious and you can really use some warm food don’t you think?’’

Ruby looks Regina in the eye, she looked so hopeful and she really is hungry. Very tentatively she takes a sip of the spoon and the smile Ruby gives her is so bright that it encourages her to keep eating. Regina nearly finishes the bowl of soup when she refuses to eat anymore. Ruby takes everything to the kitchen and together with Emma they clean up. Granny can see that Regina is getting tired, her eyes are falling close and she is clearly struggling to stay awake. Being in a warm and safe environment and having finally eaten a good meal in a long time not helping the matter.

‘’Lets lie down, you look very tired honey.’’

Granny helps Regina lie down; she falls asleep almost instantly. Granny sits down in a rocking chair with some knitting work. Ruby and Emma come back and sit down on the other couch watching some tv. 

Over the course of four hours Regina woke up nine times in cold sweat, crying and begging. The last time she didn’t want to go back to sleep anymore, it is two at night. Granny has long gone to bed, but Emma and Ruby decided to stay downstairs in case Regina needed them. Emma tries her hardest to get Regina to lie down but she just keeps crying and shaking her head.

‘’Come on love, you need your sleep. We’re right here you safe, can you try for us please.’’

Regina just shakes her head and gets more frantic each passing seconds.

‘’Okay, take a deep breath, in… out… that’s good. How about Ruby and I lie down with you, would that make you feel a bit safer.’’

Regina is about to shake her head, tears starting again. ‘’you wont have to sleep just lie down, maybe it will help. Wil you let us help, please.’’ Emma looks pleadingly at Regina and after a few breaths Regina nods her head. ‘’Good’’

Ruby and Emma lie down on either sides of Regina and it doesn’t take long to become drowsy again. Unconsciously Regina turns into Ruby her side because of her wolf she radiates this comforting heat. Emma moves closer to Regina and starts rubbing up and down her side. Together they fall asleep and that is how Granny finds them the next morning. The fire had long since gone out and the three girls are snuggled up together sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little love for Regina, she deserves it. But she still has a long way to go. A lot of secrets, twists and turns. Keep reading and find out! As usual let me know in the comments what you think and keep an eye out for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Emma woke up to a warmth snuggled up to her right side. When she opened her eyes, she looked down at black hair. Regina is snuggled into her; she has her face pushed into Emma’s side and she is sleeping very contently. Emma watches her for a few minutes, comforted by the fact that Regina is relaxed and snoring softly. After falling asleep together, they did not wake again.

Emma gets out of bed careful not to wake anyone, as Ruby is also still sleeping, and walks towards the kitchen. She can already smell breakfast! Granny is cooking some eggs, bacon and cutting some fruit for Regina.

‘’Good morning!’’

‘’Good morning Emma looks like you slept well. The girls still sleeping?’’

‘’After we all lay down, Regina finally settled. She has these night terrors where she wakes in such a panic, poor thing…’’

‘’We have to be patient and help her the best we can. You’re doing your very best and so is Ruby. Ruby still sleeping with Regina?’’

‘’Yeah, Regina snuggled up to Ruby when I left the bed. I will go and wake them when your done with breakfast.’’

‘’15 more minutes, why don’t you go outside and call that doctor? Maybe that way she will be able to come after breakfast.’’

‘’Good idea, thanks.’’

Emma grabs het phone from the kitchen counter and walks outside. She sits down on the rocking chair and dials Graces number; she answers almost immediately.

‘’Dr. Grace Martinez speaking, how can I help you?’’

‘’Grace, Emma here! I’m so glad you picked up.’’

‘’Emma? What a surprise, I heart it was quite the show yesterday! Everything okay?’’

‘’No actually… you see Regina is in a pretty bad shape and I was kinda hopping you could take a look at her? I think she has at least a broken wrist and ankle, maybe some torn ligaments in her knee. I would fix them myself, but I still have a contract with Snow that prevents me from using any magic…’’

‘’I have the night shift so I can take a look this morning. That does not sound good. I’m a good healer but injuries like that take a lot of magic, we don’t have that in this world. If she really has those injuries than I will need a lot of supplies, where are you?’’

‘’Thank you so much I appreciate it! I will come and get you, that way the location will stay secret. If you go to the clock tower I will meet you there in an hour alright? Can you get the necessary things?’’

‘’Yes, I will get everything, see you there in an hour. Don’t be late!’’

Emma hangs up the phone and goes back inside. Granny’s putting everything on plates. She nods at Emma silently telling her to wake Ruby and Regina. Emma walks into the living area and sees that Ruby is already awake, stroking Regina’s hair. Regina is still sleeping against Ruby’s shoulder, snoring softly. Ruby looks up from her book and looks at Emma.

‘’Good morning’’

‘’Good morning, she is still sleeping I see’’

‘’Yeah, I didn’t want to move in case I woke her… she looks so peaceful’’

‘’Granny is almost finished with breakfast so we should really weak her up. I just spoke to Grace; I’m going to get her in an hour’’

‘’Well that is good, I hope it’s not as bad as we think’’

Granny walks in with a dinner tray and puts it onto the table next to the bed.

‘’I’m going to get the rest; she better be awake and eating when I get back’’ Granny gives Emma a knowing smile before leaving.

Emma sits down next to Regina’s sleeping form and together with Ruby they gently weak Regina. Regina’s eyes flutter open and she looks sleepily at Ruby, a small smile playing on her lips. That is until she realized where she is and quickly scrambles of the bed and onto the ground. She lands pretty harshly and lets out a small cry before crawling into the corner by the fireplace. Emma and Ruby are up just as quick, sharing a look with one another, and walking over towards Regina very cautiously. She is making herself as small as possible, still crying. Ruby kneels down in front of her and takes her hand, whispering to her trying to get her to come out of the corner. 

‘’Good morning sweetheart, I hope you slept well. Why don’t you come out and we can have some breakfast. Maybe a warm bath after or some more sleep, how does that sound. Come on, it’s okay.’’

Very slowly Regina got out of the corner and into Ruby’s waiting arms. Ruby hugs her close and whispers sweet nothings to her while softly rocking her. Together they get up and walk over towards the couch. Emma sits down next to them and puts Regina’s legs into her lap. Granny hands them the food and with less trouble then yesterday they get Regina to eat, this time by herself. Granny put together some strawberries, grapes and banana. Regina’s eating slowly as not to irritate her split lip any further. After all the food is gone, Emma goes to the fireplace and gets it started again. 

‘’Em, there is a hammock on the porch right? It’s very nice out so maybe you could help me move Regina outside. I think being outside would do her some good.’’

‘’Sounds like a plan, give me a sec and I will help you. Maybe take a blanket with you, in case she gets cold. She still has a slight fever…’’

‘’Shouldn’t she have some more medicine?’’

‘’Not until later’’

Emma gave Ruby a look that told her not to ask any further. Regina hates doctors and Emma doesn’t want to get her worked up even before Grace is actually there. Together with Ruby they move Regina outside and help her into the hammock. Ruby climbs in with her and Emma puts the blanket on them. Seeing Ruby cuddled up together this morning and now laying in the hammock gives Emma this warm feeling inside, like she is finally home. She has not asked them yet how they feel or if it is just her, to scared of the answer. Granny sits in the rocking chair watching them out of the corner of her eye. She sees how they look at one another but she also knows that all three of them have had to many things happen to them. It will take a push here and there for them to take the final step.

‘’I have some errands to run, I will be back in a few minutes.’’

‘’We’ll be here when you get back Ems’’

Emma poofs away to get Grace, she hopes everything is not as bad as it seems. She just has this gut feeling that things are going to be worse than expected. When she arrives at the clock tower she immediately spots Grace.

‘’Hey Emma, right on time! Could you help me with all this stuff, it’s pretty heavy…’’

‘’Hallo Grace, sure no problem’’

Emma takes some of the bags from her and holds out her hand. ‘’Take my hand and I will transport us to the cabin’’ Grace takes the hand and together they magic back to the cabin. When they land, a little less graceful than Emma had hoped, she sees Ruby and Granny looking up towards them.

‘’So where is the patient?’’

‘’She is with Ruby in the hammock, trying to keep her as relaxed and comfortable as possible, she can use it you know..’’

‘’I can imagine’’

They walk up to the cabin, Emma signals for Grace to go inside. Just as Emma turns around, Ruby walked up to her with Regina walking next to her. Together they walk inside and towards Grace.

‘’She wouldn’t let me carry her…’’

‘’Let’s see that as a good sign shall we! Sit down on the couch with her you two and I will have a look.’’

They sit down and Grace squats down Infront of Regina. ‘’Hi, Regina do you remember me? I’m Doctor Grace Martinez, I was you physician in the enchanted forest. I came to take a look at you, I hear you’re having some trouble’’ Regina nods her head a little, she remembers Grace. She was one of the only sweet people she knew back then.

‘’Okay, let’s take a look’’

Grace quickly noticed the very swollen knee and ankle as well as all the bandages, cuts and bruises. save the blue eye and split lip, her eye immediately fell onto the golden collar around her neck still.

‘’Why does she still have the collar?’

‘’Apart from the fact that we can’t get it off, she won’t let us take a look at it… I think it hurts her when we try, something to do with the slave contract I think’’

‘’That is possible, but we will have to look if we can clean the skin under it, it looks raw’’

‘’Maybe do that first, I think that is going to be the hardest part of tonight..’’

A soon as Grace reaches towards the collar Regina flinches away deeper into the couch, shanking her head. Emma gently grabs her and puts her into her lap, while Ruby catches her hands. Regina starts crying, working herself quickly into a frenzy. Shaking her head while whining and struggling.

‘’Shhh… it’s okay It will not take long, I’ll be quick, promise’’

Emma hugs her close and Ruby strokes her hands with her thumbs. That familiar smell fills the room again and it helps some in calming Regina down but not enough. With one particular painful part Regina throws her head back and by doing so smashes it into Emma’s nose. Emma cries out and lets go of Regina, who in her panic almost knocks Grace over.

‘’SON OF A B*TCH!!!’’

Ruby is fast enough to catch Regina before she can make a run for it, but she fights her.

‘’NO!! Let go of me, let go, let go!!’’

Her voice sounds raw, but Ruby thinks she is not really aware of anything. Ruby tries her best to get Regina to settle down, but it is like she is on another planet.

‘’Ruby listen to me, she is having a panic attack and flashback. Can you try and cross her arms in front of her and just hold her. Talk to her, it will pass, but it can take a few minuet okay. Don’t worry if she doesn’t settle in a few minutes than I’m going to give her a light sedative.’’

Ruby does as she is told and holds Regina tight. She keeps screaming to let her go and leave her alone. Begging and crying the invisible attacker to go away. Grace takes a look at Emma bus she seems good apart from the bloody nose.

FLASHBACK  
(graphic abuse, skip from here if you don’t want to read that)

Regina is sitting in a chair, tied down. The room is dark and made of concrete. It has been a few weeks and she still refuses to bow down completely. Snow is getting tired of it and apparently she decided that a session with blue would help persuade her. Blue walks into the room with just her wand and two man who Regina does not recognize.

‘’Snow tells me that you refuse to bow down to her’’

‘’And you are going to convince me to maybe, possibly change my mind? Good luck with that, moth’’

‘’Ohh I’m not going to convince you of anything, they are.’’

At that Regina goes a little quiet. Blue walks towards her and points the wand at her.

‘’After all the trouble you cased not only to me but to these guys especially. We are going to hurt you like you hurt us.’’

Regina looks confused, she doesn’t know these guys.. What is that insect talking about

‘’You don’t remember do you, that makes it even worse! In one of you rages you burnt down there villages, they lost there home, wife and children. After we are done with you, you will feel every ounce of their pain’’

Regina doesn’t know the spells that Blue is throwing at her, but she does know black magic, and this is it. Her skin feels like it is burning right of the bones but from the outside you can’t see anything. Every nerve is on fire with the most unbearable pain Regina has ever felt.

‘’AAAARRRCCHH!!’’

‘’Do you like the spells? I got them from this book, maybe you know it, it was you mothers after all. A very cruel creature indeed but right now I couldn’t me more grateful’’ 

Blue is grinning at her; the innocence is gone. And if it was ever there at all, Regina destroyed the last of it after what she did to Tinkerbell. Blue had no other choice but to take her wings, which forced Tink to run to Neverland. She did not want to see Blue again, told her to go to heel and never come back. Blue loved Tink more than anyone or anything. No one was aloud to know, but because of Regina Blue lost Tink and now she is going to pay for that.

Regina is drifting in and out of unconsciousness. Blue hits her across the face ‘’Wake up!’’

‘’Just go away, PLEASE!’’

‘’Begging already in a few minutes you will be doing more than that’’

After hours upon hours of pain Blue finally let go. ‘’She is all yours boys, good luck! I will see you again Regina, when you leave here you will never know anything different than being a good slave’’  
Blue leaves the room and both man drag Regina to the bed in the corner where they ty her down.

‘’NO DON’T!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!’’

They take turns, using her from the front and behind. The guy from behind pulls her hair and he pulls so hard that she starts wheezing. With the collar around her neck she can’t breathe. After a while Regina tries to block it all out and retreat int the back of her mind. But they don’t let her, they keep pulling her back telling her wat to say. After a few hours the fun is gone, and they finish. When they’re done she is well fucked and sticky from sweat, cum and urine. They leave her in the dark room, tied to the bed alone

END FLASHEBACK

Regina is just crying now, but she is not coming out of it. Grace fills up a syringe and walks over to Ruby. ‘’I’m going to give her this, she will fall asleep and hopefully wake up calm as ever.’’ She bends down, exposes Regina’s hip and gives her the shot. It only takes a few seconds to take hold. 

‘’Does this happen a lot?’’

‘’No, not this bad anyway’’

‘’I will leave the sedative her just in case this happens again. PTSD is a tricky thing and she can become dangerous without meaning to. These flashbacks can be pretty horrific. Don’t expect her to talk though, when she wakes up. I pretty sure she was not aware that she did’’

Ruby keeps sitting on the floor with Regina in her arms, not ready to let go of her just yet. Emma sits down behind Ruby and holds them both. After some assessment and magic Grace concluded that she had indeed a broken ankle and wrist. As well as three torn ligaments in her left knee. The burn on the hip is very infected as are some of the cuts. She prescribes some antibiotics, pills and a cream.

‘’I can heal the ligaments in the knee so she will only have to wear a brace for a few weeks, but I can’t heal the broken ankle and wrist. I will have to put a cast around that, I’m sorry…’’

‘’You have done enough already! This will help a lot, thank you’’

‘’No trouble at all. Keep an eye on that burn, if it is not better in 2 weeks please call me. With the antibiotics her fever should be down in a few days. As I said I healed the knee, but she should take it easy, it is still heavily sprained. After I cast her ankle and wrist she should not put any pressure on it for 4 weeks alright. After that I will come back to take a look again and if everything is quit healed up you can start some exercises.’’

‘’We will make sure of it. We’ll call you if there is something wrong and if not we will see you in 4 weeks.’’

After everyone says there goodbyes Emma takes Grace back to town. It only takes a few minutes for her to come back. Grace gave Emma some water protection for the casts, that way Regina can use the shower and even take a swim. After that morning everyone is pretty burned out, so they decide to watch a movie. After taking it easy for a few hours Ruby has also fallen asleep, both leaning against Emma.

‘’Your not the only one you know’’

Emma looks up from the movie towards Granny ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’They both like you too, well at least Ruby I can tell for certain, likes you too’’

‘’I don’t know what you mean…’’

‘’I know you do honey, don’t wait to long. Everyone has been through enough already; you should make each other happy’’

Emma say anything further, of course she knew what granny is talking about. Is it really that obvious? 

The rest of the day is uneventful, Regina wakes a few times but is very out of it. They decide to give her a sponge bath after dinner and get her into bed. Emma lays down with Regina, while Ruby helps Granny clean up.

‘’Granny, there is something I like to ask you?’’

‘’Go ahead child, I’m all ears’’

‘’Emma said that she smelled something while we were bathing Regina the other day. I think Regina smelled it too though I’m not sure of that. But it seemed to have a calming effect of some sort. Have you ever heart of something like that?’’

‘’Did she say anything else about is?’’

‘’As a matter of fact, she said that it made her feel peaceful, at home…’’

‘’My grandfather used to tell me these stories about the old days. The alfa of the pack had the ability to send out these pheromones. They cause a certain smell, different to every mate. I was said that these pheromones could ease pain, sooth the soul and make a mate feel welcomed. But so far as he told me it was a myth; it was said to only happen to mates bound by lost souls. Souls who spend centuries apart. The last he heart off it was hundreds of years ago before his time, three woman, the goddesses of Thule. All different, a wolf queen, a sorceress and a champion. Betrayed by their people, slaughtered like animals and there remains scattered around the globe. Never to find one another again, forever wandering’’

‘’Why are you telling me this Granny, you don’t think…’’

‘’I don’t know child, you asked me what I know. There is definitely something going on, not just with the three of you. Talk to Emma and Regina, see what you can find out. I’m going to bet, getting to old for this crap anyway.’’

Granny goes upstairs and leaves Ruby behind. She doesn’t know if the story is true, but it is all kind of suspicious, who knows. Ruby turns off all the lights, puts an extra log on the fire and hops into bed with Emma and Regina. She will talk to them both in the morning, there are many things they apparently need to take care off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, with exams the month has been a bit hectic. But to make up for it this is a longer chapter than usual! Let me know what you thought in the comments below and stay tuned as the mysteries unravel.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly Regina started to get more confidence and strength. She is eating full meals now three times a day and even though she doesn’t speak yet she signals what she wants. Very tentatively but still, it’s something. With the antibiotics and careful monitoring, the burn on her thigh is starting to heal quit nicely. It will always be a nasty scare, a sore memory of an awful past. 

When Ruby woke up that morning Emma had already gone out for her daily run. It would be a full moon tonight so that would mean that Ruby won’t sleep at the cabin for a few nights. Ruby can see that Regina is getting restless from staying inside all the time. It’s a pretty nice day today so maybe going outside would help her mood a bit.

Ruby walks over to the chair Regina is sitting in while reading a book. She sits down in the chair next to her and waits for Regina to acknowledges that she is there. A few minuets pas by, she presumes because Regina has to finish her page first, before Regina looks at her.

‘’It’s very nice out today and I wanted to ask you if you would like to read that book outside today? We could sit together under the tree; I think some sun and fresh air would be good for you.’’

Regina looks at her and seems to think for a minute, than she points to her leg. She is still not aloud to walk on it and even if she was it still hurt a fair amount.

‘’I will carry you outside, it’s no trouble at all’’

Regina shakes her head; she has been carried enough. ‘’Come on, I think it will do you some good. You have been in her for far to long, please…’’ Ruby puts up her best puppy dog eyes and it works because Regina huffs before closing her book and stretches out her arms. Ruby smiles and picks her up before making her way outside. 

Ruby puts her down on the blanket under the tree before taking her seat behind Regina. Regina tenses for a bit but relaxes almost instantly. They have been doing this Regina, Emma and Ruby. Sharing moments of comfort and intimacy. Over the last couple of days, they have become closer, almost drawn together.

Regina starts reading her book again, leaning into Ruby. Ruby has her arms around her stomach and after a while she can feel Ruby sneaking her hand underneath her t-shirt. She smiles when she feels Ruby tracing random patterns with her thumb.

Granny is knitting again, sitting in the rocking chair while looking out onto the small lake. She sees Ruby and Regina sitting together and can’t help but smile, they make a good couple, the three of them. They balance each other out. Then she sees Emma running towards the house, she stops under the tree.

‘’Good morning, have you been out her long?’’

‘’Hey Em, no we just sat down.’’

‘’Mind if I join you?’’

‘’Why don’t you take my spot, I have to go into town to see Belle anyway.’’

‘’Are you sure I didn’t mean to interrupt anything’’  
‘’Don’t worry when I get back I will take your place again’’ Ruby winks at Emma before carefully extracting herself from behind Regina and letting Emma take her place.’’

‘’How are you getting into town anyway? Don’t you need me to take you there?’’

‘’Actually, Belle is driving out of town and waits form me down the road and I will walk towards the road. Don’t worry she won’t know the location of the cabin and she will drop me of down that same road again later today.’’

‘’All right we will see in a few hours than, have fun!’’

Ruby takes off towards the road while Emma continuous her previous activity of softly caressing Regina’s stomach.

It took her about 20 minutes of jogging to get to the main road where Belle is waiting for her. Ruby sees her standing next to the car and waves at her. They get in the car and start driving towards town.

‘’So, I have a few books for you at the library about that myth you were talking a bout and it is really interesting. And you where right about Rumple, I found some books about ancient magic at his desk… But it was in elvish so I don’t know what it is about, I did take pictures though maybe Regina can tell you what it sees?’’ 

‘’Yeah… Regina is not really talking right now but I will try. Lets take a look at them and see if we can figure something out. I will take the books with me; this is something I will have to discuss with them anyway…’’’

The drive into town and park the car behind the library so nobody sees them go in. Ruby sits down at the table where all the book are laid out and Belle gets them some thee. When she comes back with the thee they start going over all the books Bell has found.

‘’I DON’T UNDERSTAND!!! If this myth is somehow true than what has that to do with us. And if it somehow has something anything to do with us than what do Rumple and Blue what with us?’’

‘’I have no idea about what it has to do with you bus I might know what Rumple and Blue want with you though, here listen to this. This is some kind of premonition, before they three where put to death a local fortune teller spoke a warning.

those who seek refuge in violence will destroy whom protects them  
the moon will give a child  
the miller will give a queen  
the snow will give a champion  
no power greater than the force of three  
may those whom destroy be buried under the kingdom that will rise

That sounds oddly familiar doesn’t it? ‘No power greater than the force of three’ sounds like something they would be interested in don’t you think.’’

‘’This is insane! What does it all mean!! I need to talk to Emma and Regina and see if we can find out what those manuscripts in elvish say.’’ 

Belle drives Ruby back to the spot where she picked her up. They say goodbye and Ruby starts making her way towards the cabin, packed with a backpack full of books.

XXX

Emma and Regina have been sitting under the tree ever since Ruby went into town. Emma’s soft caressing was lulling Regina into a peaceful state of mind. Granny had brought them some fruit and Emma had been feeding her some pieces. Regina relaxes against Emma and Emma starts humming.

‘’How are you feeling, any better?’’

Regina nod her head, she is feeling better, physically and mentally. ‘’Good, that’s good.’’ Emma is trying not to get irritated by the fact that she is still not talking, small steps but those are not her strong suit. ‘’What are you reading?’’ Regina hold up the front of the book for Emma to read. Emma fights the urge to sigh, she is really getting tired of this bullshit! Regina can start to feel the irritation radiating from Emma and she doesn’t really know where it is coming from, she did as she was asked right… 

‘’Can you please tell me what book your reading?’’

Again, Regina holds up the book for Emma to see. ‘’No, tell me what book your reading, tell me with words?’’ Regina looks at her a bit skittish before hesitantly shaking her head. She didn’t want to talk; bad things happen when she talks. Why would Emma want that to happen to her, Emma cares for her.

‘’Why not? Nothing bad has happened to you here, can’t you try for me?’’

Regina shakes her head again, they promised she did not have to do anything she really didn’t want to do. As long as it weren’t things that matter to her health. When Emma’s look darkened a bit, Regina started to shake, and tears are beginning to fall down her face. She wants to get up but the pain in her leg and ribs doesn’t allow her to stand up by herself. 

When Emma sees that she is trying to get away from her she starts to feel bad. She didn’t want to upset Regina she just wants to hear her beautiful voice again… Emma’s look softens, and she holds on tighter to Regina’s waist. ‘’I’m sorry sweetheart I didn’t mean to frighten you I just really want to hear your sweet voice again; I really miss it…’’ Regina relaxes again happy that Emma is not mad at her but also a little sad that she can’t give Emma what she wants.

Regina goes on reading her book and Emma closes her eyes for a bit, a few minutes later Ruby arrives back at the cabin. ‘’Hi guys how is everything going here?’’

‘’Hey Ruby, everything is just fine here how was your day with Belle?’’

‘’Good, very good actually. I want to talk to you both about something, could we go inside?’’

‘’Sure, let me get up and help Regina and we can sit down in the kitchen.’’

Emma stands up behind Regina and together with Ruby helps her walk towards the cabin.

XXX

‘’So, let me get this straight, you think we…’’

‘’…are the ones in the prophecy, yes I do’’

‘’This doesn’t make any sense Ruby, why us? Why now?’’

‘’I don’t have all the answers you know; I was hoping we could figure it out together!’’

‘’What is there to figure out Ruby?! These stories are myths! Rumple and Blue are up to something like usual and yes it has something to do with power, as usual. But that doesn’t mean these tales are true!’’

‘’Then why else would we be of interest to Blue of Rumple, Em think about it! They have been following us, they enslaved Regina so they could use her as they saw fit. You parents control you, because they know you just wanted a family and my cloak was stolen so I had to stay in the woods for everyone’s protection. They tried to keep us apart and apparently for good reason! ‘’

‘’My parents wanted me t be close to them, they wanted Regina punished and you probably misplaced you cloak, nothing mythical about any of that!’’

‘’Maybe you need to start getting you head out of you ass and look at what is right in front of you face!’’

‘’Maybe you should watch yourself!’’

Both take a step forward while Regina tries her best to disappear. The stand in front of one another both trying to intimidate the other. ‘’Alright that is enough, your scaring Regina! Emma go outside and walk it off, and Ruby go get me some more wood for the fireplace! I will take care of Regina; we will finish this after dinner!’’

They wanted to protest but one look from Granny made them thing better of that. Emma lets out a huff of frustration and storms outside though the front door, while Ruby does the same with the back door.

XXX

Ruby puts another log on the fire. Granny is changing Regina’s bandages before going into the kitchen. Ruby watches her as she makes the table, Emma still had not returned. Ruby walks towards the front door to go look for her when she is stopped by Granny.

‘’You stay her with Regina, and I will look for her, god forbid you will murder one another. And I will be left to clean up the mess and that missy is not going to happen. So, sit you ass down at the dinner table and I will be back in a moment.’’

Ruby dares not say anything and does as she is told, helping Regina walk towards the kitchen before sitting down. Granny walks outside and it does not take her long before she sport Emma. She is sitting on a log looking over the lake. The sun is going down and it wont be long before the full moon is out. Ruby will leave in an hour or so and they have to talk before that.

Granny walks over to her and sits down next to her. ‘’I really don’t feel like talking Granny.’’ 

‘’Well than I will talk, and you will listen.’’ Before Emma could reply Granny goes on. ‘’I know you believe the story Ruby told you just a few minutes ago.’’ Emma wants to say something, but Granny doesn’t let her. ‘’Don’t even deny it, I may be old but I’m not stupid child’’ Emma smiles, maybe they know her better than she thought. ‘’What frightens you so much that you start to run?’’ ‘’I don’t know’’

‘’Yes, you do, tell me’’

Emma sighs ‘’Everyone has always walked away from me you know. No one ever stays and the more I like them the more likely they are to walk away.’’ Emma waits for a bit before talking again. ‘’I really like them, Ruby and Regina.’’ Emma looks towards Granny ‘’In fact I think I’m falling in love with them… But everyone that I love leaves me at some point.’’ Emma’s eyes start to water and her troat tightens up. ‘’If the story is true and when are these lost soulmates and they leave it would hurt so much more. Because we are meant to be together, but everyone always leaves and if the stories just aren’t true than it won’t hurt as much. Then I won’t feel like such a failure.’’ Emma is crying now.

Granny leans towards her and pulls her in for a hug. ‘’Listen girl and listen well. We don’t know what the future holds for us and I think that is a good thing. No place like the present, so why don’t you take life one day at the time. Don’t think about the future and the possibility of a sad day, instead just live the current happy day. I can tell you for a fact that they are starting to fall in love too. I can’t promise you that they will never leave but I do know that if you don’t take a risk right now you will mis out on a lot of happy days.’’ 

They stay quiet for a while before Granny starts to talk again. ‘’I think the stories are true and I think you three will give us a kingdom worth fighting for. What do you think Em, are you ready to fight for what your heart want?’’

‘’I think I am, thanks for the talk Granny that really helped.’’

‘’No trouble at all, you’re not so different from Ruby you know. Both of you have big hearts and are as stubborn as a bull. Regina will have her hand full and will not doubtedly be the one to hold everything together.’’

‘’She probably will be, ha-ha.’’

With that Granny let Emma go and stand up. ‘’Dinner is ready, are you coming?’’ Emma smiles before standing up herself and walking behind Granny towards the cabin.

XXX

Dinner was quite nobody really says anything, and Emma and Ruby haven’t even talked to each other yet. When everyone is done they clean there plates before Ruby goes upstairs to change. She puts on some old clothes which she doesn’t really care about if they become dirty. When she comes down she sees Emma standing at the table with all the books. She walks over to her and goes to stand beside Emma.

‘’I tough you didn’t believe the stories?’’

‘’Maybe someone changed my mind.’’

‘’Granny?’’

‘’No… You’’

Emma turns towards Ruby and takes hold of her hands. ‘’I’m sorry for my reaction, I was just scared. Everybody always leaves and the though of my soulmates eventually leaving was to much. It hurt a little les to just pretend it wasn’t true rather than face the music you know.’’

‘’I get where you are coming from, but this is true, this is happening whether you like it or not… We have to figure out what it all means, together.’’

They stay quite for a bit, before Emma starts talking again. ‘’Sooo… soulmate huh? That is pretty…’’

‘’…different?’’

‘’…awesome’’

They look each other in the eye before simultaneously saying

‘’I think I’m falling in love with you’’

But before either can say anything back they here a soft and little rough sounding voice

‘’Me too’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it has been a while! What did you think of this chapter? The next one should be up in a couple of days. Stay tuned and you will find out more about all the mysteries as they unfold. Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving all the kudos and comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> It has been a while, I moved a few weeks ago but there was a lot that needed to be organized still  
> But here I’m with a new chapter! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Both Emma and Ruby turned around with the speed of sound, before saying ‘’What…?’’  
Regina looks at them a bit startled before looking at the floor, shying away a bit and repeating very softly ‘’Me too…’’

Emma walks towards her and reaches for her hands. Regina flinches a bit but doesn’t dare pull her hands away. She is going to get it now, she broke the number one rule… don’t talk, ever! Regina shuts her eyes and waits for the first hit, but when it doesn’t happen she opens her eyes again and very carefully looks up towards Emma and Ruby. They are patiently waiting for her to calm down again. Emma is drawing circles with her thumb on the back of her hands. Ruby has come closer also and that soothing smell is in the air again.

‘’It’s okay nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise’’ Emma says

‘’Were so proud of you, that was a bit scary huh?’’ Ruby asks her

Regina nods her head, still not used to speaking.

‘’Can you tell us what happens if you talk? You don’t have to of course but we like to understands why is scares you so much.’’ Ruby asks, looking at Regina with such softness in the hopes of convincing her to talk to them.

Regina really doesn’t want to talk about it, the memories still vivid in her mind. But something in the way Ruby is looking at her convinces her that maybe talking about it can relieve some of the burden.

‘’T-They would…. would f-force me to uhm ware a-a gag with v-vinegar or… or they w-would whip or-or burn m-me until I uhm s-screamed myself hoarse… it would h-hurt too much to talk a-afterwards’’

Regina’s voice wavered a bit, tears are visible in her eyes as she is reminded about those horrible moments. She still wears the collar, trying to take it of cases an enormous amount pain, so she rather keep it on than go through more suffering. Emma and Ruby are looking at her, she doesn’t want their pity. But some parts of her are telling her that pity is a lot better than contempt, so she will gladly take their pity. Ans maybe it is not just that, maybe it is love and the will to care for her.

They lose track of time for a moment, silently supporting each other. When suddenly Ruby says ‘’I have to go, it is getting late and I don’t want to turn in the house… I will be back by morning and then we will be continuing talking aright.’’ Emma and Regina both nod their head, understanding that ruby has to go now. ‘’Take care of her for the both of us tonight Em, I’m counting on you!’’ 

‘’I will, you have a good night you deserve it.’’

Ruby walks up to Regina before hesitating. A few seconds pas and Ruby very carefully leans in to hug her. She can feel Regina tensing up but after a few moments she relaxes and leans her head on Ruby’s shoulder. ‘’Be good pup, I will be back soon. Everything is going to be okay; we will figure this out and get through this together.’’ Ruby places a kiss on the top of her head before stepping back and taking of out of the back door.

Emma takes Regina’s hand again ‘’it is getting late so maybe we should take a bath and go to bed. You seem tired and I know I can use some sleep myself.’’

Regina nodded grateful; she is still not supposed to walk but sometimes she ignores it. Everything hurts and walking is not easy, but it is better than sitting still and doing nothing. Together they walk to the bathroom where Emma helps her get into the tub. After Regina gets in Emma steps in behind her, that way Regina can rest against her. Emma traces patterns onto Regina her stomach, they relax in the tub for an hour or so. After that they get out and Emma gets the medical supplies to take care of Regina’s injuries.

‘’Does it still hurt as bad as it did before?’’

‘’Not as bad, b-but it does hurt. Please be careful…’’

‘’I will sweetheart, don’t worry’’

Emma applies some more burn cream and disinfectant to the still open wounds on her wrist and ankle. The casts are pretty inconvenient as is the brace on her knee, but with a bit of patience everything should heal up well enough. The antibiotics are doing their thing, the infections are clearing up and her fever is staying away. Keeping food down is still a problem sometimes but there is improvement and Emma is very glad for that.

Emma finishes everything and before Regina can protest she carries her to the bed in the living area. She sets Regina down on the couch and pulls the duvet back. They fall asleep huddled up together, both thinking about Ruby and hoping she will have as good of a night as they.

XXX

On the other side of town Snow is pacing around the living room of the town house.

‘’How is it possible that you have still not located them?! I thought the dark one would be able to do anything he wishes.’’

‘’Well dearie, whatever spell they used is strong enough to throw off my locater spell. And I’m not seeing you being anymore helpful, at least your keeping your prince in check. Tell me how that is going, tired of lying yet?’’ He grins at her, very pleased with himself.

‘’Why don’t you worry about your own business, I have no trouble keeping my husband in check! Maybe you should follow your own advice, how is little old Belle doing by the way? Still cursed?’’

‘’Watch out dearie, don’t play with powers you can’t comprehend!’’ he spit

‘’The plan was simple, keep them apart and give Regina what she deserved. And when everything is set up reunite them and capture the magic. I fail to see how hard that can be! And where the hell is mother superior, it is about time she makes herself useful!’’

‘’You haven’t made yourself useful either dearie, don’t forget who gave you the power! We can as easily take it away again!’’ Rumple is getting mad now, this stupid woman. ‘’We helped you get your revenge, set up the trail and made sure she got convicted! We made the spell for you to have a very compliant little family…’’

‘’And look how that worked out, now I’m stuck with a good for nothing teenager and prince! The spell was supposed to work on all of them, couldn’t even make that happen now could you.’’

That moment Blue walks into the living room. ‘’Light magic always breaks any dark curse, you of all people should know that by now dear Snow. We simple underestimated the power of those three girls, we won’t make that mistake again.’’

‘’I just got my kingdom and my revenge; I will not lose that! They can not find out what they really are, not unless you two want another disaster!’’ Snow is on a war path; she will not lose to Regina again.

‘’We will get there, the first step is made. Regina is permanently bound as slave and no amount of magic can change that. And Ruby doesn’t have her cloak anymore because we destroyed it. The only thing we have to do is get Emma back to town, that way we can try again with a stronger spell.’’

‘’And this time dearie, do me a favor and keep her away from those two will you.’’ He stand up and with a wave of his hand he is gone.

‘’UUGGHH… he can be so annoying!’’ Snow pours herself a drink before sitting down.

‘’Lets go over all this again, I want to make sure there are no more surprises. Man, I really hate surprises…’’

‘’Alright, in about three months the comet of Serenity will pas by and because of that an ancient powerful magic will be released. I have translated all the manuscripts and book I could find but they all say the same thing. It has been over 2000 years since it has been spotted. It will unleash a magic so powerful that it will wake who has been slumbering. With them being woken up, there kingdom will rise.’’

‘’yeah and what are we going to do about that, because that sounds like a problem. And the last time I checked we cant divert a comet now can we Blue?’’

‘’We will absorb its power while it passes, Rumple has a crystal. With the right incantations we can make sure it absorbs all its power, that way they will not be woken, and we will have access to the most powerful magic ever known. We will be unstoppable!’’

‘’Now lets not get ahead of ourselves shell we. There is still a lot to prepare, we will keep searching for them. Everything will be easier if we find them and keep them apart.’’

‘’Be carful Snow these are ancient and powerful spells; we don’t know what were up against. You can lose everything, we all can… Are you sure you want to this?’’

‘’Yes, whatever it takes’’ she takes another swing from her glass before retiring upstairs. There is still a lot to do, no time to waste. Nobody noticed someone hiding in the other room, someone that heard everything…

XXX

Ruby makes her way back to the cabin, today they start with Regina’s physical therapy. Grace will be her In a few hours to see if the casts can be removed. On her way Ruby thinks about talking to Emma about getting a therapist. Regina still has panic attacks very often and she stutters when talking. And maybe than can learn a bit more about the things that happened to her.

Today Regina would also take a look at those manuscripts to figure out more about their bound. The books were helpful, but Emma hopes the manuscripts will be able to fill in the blanks. Ruby is almost at the cabin when she hears someone crying. She sprints towards the cabin and what she sees almost makes her laugh, almost…

Emma is standing on one site of the picknick table and Regina on the other side, she has tears streaming down her face while Emma’s face is red with anger. Whenever Emma walks towards Regina, Regina walks to the other side. Then without warning Emma jumps over the table and catches Regina around the middle. That is when Ruby jumps into action again and runs over to see what the problem is. Regina is screaming for Emma to let her go but Emma just keeps holding her.

‘’Mind telling me what is going on??’’

‘’Yeah Regina why don’t you tell our partner here what is going on?’’

Regina just cries harder ‘’Let gooooo…’’

‘’Em what is this all about?’’

‘’We had breakfast this morning outside, because it is so nice out. I told her Grace would be here today to see if the casts can be removed and that she would be starting therapy. I went inside to get her medication and when I came back she wouldn’t let me help her. She started crying and walking away from me. I tried asking her what was wrong, and she just kept on saying ‘I won’t go to therapy’ and I told her that she didn’t have a choice. And now we are here.’’

‘’I-I WON’T GO!’’

‘’To bad you are going!’’

‘’Guys can we just talk about this, please?’’

Nobody says anything ‘’come on lets go inside, we can talk about this some more and you missy definitely need your medication’’

They go inside where Ruby helps Regina with her medication, because she refuses to let Emma do it. Regina is not looking at anyone, probably because she thinks she is in big trouble. Ruby looks towards Emma, but she is also not looking at anyone. Ruby lifts her hand towards Regina’s face and softly places it on het cheek. Regina doesn’t react until Ruby pushes her to look at her. 

‘’Okay, can you please tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours, aren’t you excited to get better?’’

‘’I don’t want therapy…’’ Regina whispers.

‘’Why not sweetheart?’’

‘’I do-don’t want anyone e-else to see me weak…’’

‘’And what if we just ask Grace to give us a plan for your therapy? Than me and Emma can help you. Does that sound like a good idea?’’

Regina nods her head and hugs Ruby. She hides her face against Ruby’s neck and cuddles up to her. Ruby looks up towards Emma and signals het to come sit with them. ‘’Next time talk to Emma alright little pup; she will understand too.’’ Regina nods again ‘’S-sorry…  
‘’I will try to ask more before getting mad.’’ Emma strokes Regina’s back. They sit together for a while; Regina has fallen asleep cuddled up to Ruby. 

Emma magics herself to town and pick up Grace. In the meantime, Ruby has woken Regina up and they are waiting for there arrival. Grace brings good news; the casts can come of and Regina is allowed to start rehabilitation. The bad news though is that her knee will probably always bother her.

They talk over the Therapy plan so Emma and Ruby can help her instead of someone else. Before Grace goes back to town Ruby askes her if she knows someone that will be able to help Regina with her mental issues. ‘’I may know someone; she is really good at her work. I will ask her if she will help; I will let you know.’’ 

The therapy consists of a few exercises as well as swimming. Regina is still required to take all the medication and monitor the wounds, but everything was looking very good. Trying to take of the collar again sadly only resulted in a very distressed Regina and no results.

With that Grace lets Emma take her back to town. They say their goodbyes but as they walk outside the clock tower they get an unexpected surprise.

‘’Mom…’’


	11. Chapter 11

‘’mom’’

‘’Henry, what… what are you doing here?’’

‘’I was taking a walk when I saw Grace walking into the clock tower and after a while you, but when you didn’t come out I decided to wait…’’

‘’Why so you can confront me, to get information? Listen kid I’m not in the mood for that…’’ Emma huffs

‘’No, no I-I wanted to talk…’’

‘’kid…’’

‘’No let me finish. I overheard Snow talking to Rumple and Blue about some things. She was talking about capturing you, a comet, ancient power of some kind and that you couldn’t find out what you really are…’’

‘’Why are you telling me this, aren’t you all into Snow’s shenanigans these days?’’

‘’Because I also heard something about a spell that Rumple did on us to get Regina convicted and us compliant… I don’t know what to think anymore, a large part of me wants to drag you home but now I think that is the magic… You need to do something Ma.’’

‘’We’re working on it, but it is not as easy as you think… Do you have any idea how much damage you all did to Regina?! Any idea at all?! It has been nothing but night terrors and doctor. Wounds that will not heal and a lot of trauma.’’

Henry looks down without saying anything. He doesn’t feel sorry and that frightens him. Something deep inside him wants to tell her he is sorry. But he doesn’t feel sorry… Emma can see the confusion on his face.

‘’Listen kid, I don’t know what is going on, but I promise you I will find out. I really got to go… Regina has her therapy today and she will need all the support she can get. We will look into that compulsion magic; we will find out what this is all about!’’

Henry nod his head and watches as Emma disappears. He goes home and when het arrives everyone is gone. He goes upstairs and starts up his computer to play some games.

XXX

When Emma get back she sees Ruby helping Regina with the exercises. She smiles and goes over to them. Regina is kneeling on her hand and knees while Ruby supports her, Regina needs to stretch one arm out and the opposite leg, then back to kneeling. She repeats this for both sides, but she has some trouble keeping balance and keeping herself up.

‘’Done Ruby please… I don’t want to do anymore’’ Regina sniffles a bit and Emma can recognize she will start crying soon.

Emma is almost with them when Ruby looks up, she silently signals Emma to take her place and support Regina. Emma goes to stand over Regina and holds her up by placing both hands on either sides of her stomach. 

‘’I know it is very hard and your doing very well.’’ Ruby strokes the side of her cheek. Regina has sweat rolling down het forehead, she looks tired. ‘’But Emma is here now so she can hold you up and I can help you move. 5 more and your done with this exercise. Then we will take a swim in the lake alright pup?’’

Regina nods and with the help of her lovers she finishes the exercise. She nearly collapses if it wasn’t for Emma holding her up. Emma magically changes them into there swimming suits. Ruby picks Regina up and together the walk into the lake. They help her with a few more exercises before they sit down in the shallow water and relax for a bit.

‘’I saw Henry today… He was waiting for me and Grace outside the clock tower.’’

Emma felt more then saw Regina stiffen. She starts to move away from them, but Emma won’t let her. ‘’He told me about some sort of spell that was placed on charming, Henry and me. But mine broke the minute I fell for you, both of you. He wants me to look into it and stop Snow.’’

‘’Wow, well that is certainly a turn of events… What do you think we should do?’’

‘’I think we need to find out what the hell is going on and there is only one person I can think of who will have all the answers.’’

‘’Who? Rumple?’’

‘’My mother’’

Xxx

Henry hadn’t told anyone about his meeting with Emma. Instead he has been looking up magic in the library together with Belle. Anything that is related to the supposed curse and the coming comet. When he comes back that day he didn’t expect to find Emma sitting in the living room drinking thee with none other than Snow and Charming.

‘’Henry my boy, back from the library so soon. Did you find everything you needed for school?’’

‘’Y-Yes I I did’’

‘’Excellent! Don’t keep standing there take a seat.’’

Henry takes a seat next to Emma before looking her up and down. ‘’I didn’t expect you here Emma. Why are you back?’’

‘’Emma was just about to tell us’’

‘’Well you see Snow I have a bit of a dilemma.. you see I figured out your little plan. There are just a few more pieces that don’t fit, so why don’t you enlighten me? You already had everything, and I can understand you wanting to punish Regina to a degree. But I’m your daughter and Ruby is you friend, why risk everything just for a bit more power? Weren’t we enough?’’

‘’You found it out did you, don’t you understand Emma power is freedom! With the power of the comet I will be able to merch this world with the enchanted forest. Can you imagine Emma we can live in both worlds; I can rebuild my kingdom and Henry will be able to experience our world. And to make sure nobody would destroy it this time I made sure that everyone understood there place!’’

‘’But why didn’t you tell us didn’t you think we would want something like that to?’’

‘’Because I need the power of the comet and the only way I can get it is if I kept you away from Regina and Ruby long enough! I knew that that the pull would be too strong, so the only way was to destroy Reds cloak and enslave Regina. I’m sorry for Red but Regina deserved what she got.’’ Snow al but spit.

‘’No, she didn’t, you scared her for life!’’

‘’Oh well it’s not like we can turn back time. What is done is done.’’

‘’What is that supposed to mean.’’

‘’it means you can not change what happened, she will be a slave… forever!’’

‘’No! I will find a way; true love can break any cures.’’

‘’Ahh but you see that is where you are wrong. True love can break any cures, but this is no cures. This is a magical contract made by fairy’s magic, it can’t be broken unless you are planning on killing her.’’

I a fit of rage Emma attacks Snow but before she can put her hand around Snow’s neck charming stops her. ‘’Then I will just kill you, can’t have a contract if one is dead’’

‘’I know that is why I build in a save fail, if I die she dies with me!’’

‘’You disgust me’’ for a moment Snow’s face shows her displeasure but than it returns to its indifferent state. ‘’I know you think that, that’s why I can not let you go back to them. Not until the comet is here…’’

‘’Well you can’t stop me from going back!’’

‘’I can’t, but she can…’’

Emma turns around and is met with a hand full of fairy dust to the face. Before she has a chance to react Emma passes out. ‘’Well that was very eventful, just put her in her room. Blue you brought the cuff right? Good, put it on her.’’

‘’And how will you keep her here than Snow, we don’t have any leverage…’’

‘’Yes, we do. Charming picked up a little mouse that was snooping around, just as Emma was knocking on the door.’’

That moment Charming appeared from the kitchen with no one other then Regina. ‘’Hello, my pet, you have been a very bad girl.’’

XXX  
‘’Granny have you seen Emma and Regina? I can’t find them anywhere…’’

‘’Emma was headed towards town; said she had a very errands to run. And no that you mention it I haven’t seen Regina in a while either.’’

‘’Oh no…’’

‘’You don’t think?’’

‘’That Regina went after Emma while she was up to something stupid. Yes, that is exactly what I think…’’

XXX

Emma wakes up in her old room with a splitting headache. Why the hell is here… What happened? Then it all comes back, confronting Snow and being knocked out by Blue. Emma gets out of bed and storms down the stairs towards the kitchen. There Snow sits at the kitchen table so much like the day of Regina’s sentencing.

‘’What the hell did you do to me Snow?!’’

‘’Good morning Emma, sleep well?’’

‘’Don’t play games with me! What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?!’’

‘’Oh, Emma calm down will you! We just put you to sleep, you looked like you could use it.’’

Emma raises her hands and lets out a rumbling yell, fully expecting something to happen. When nothing does she looks at her hands and notices the cuff on her wrist. She looks up towards Snow who has an amused smile on her face.

‘’Something wrong dear?’’

‘’Take that thing off of me right now, snow, or so help me god I will…’’

‘’You’ll do what exactly?’’

Emma doesn’t answer, her face is turning red with anger. Snow stand up from the table and walks over towards Emma. ‘’You’ll do what? I tell you; you will do nothing. Because if you’ll do, there will be consequences?’’

‘’What you’ll whip me like you did Regina?’’

In that very moment Emma hard a blood curdling scream coming from the basement. Emma stiffens and looks towards Snow. ‘’No…’’

‘’Yes, seems my little pet wanted to come home. Or she thought she could protect you; silly little thing isn’t she’’ Snow laughs before turning her back at Emma.

‘’What are you doing to her.’’

‘’No less than she deserves. She disobeyed and must be punished for it; I wouldn’t be a good owner if I stood for insubordination.’’

Emma doesn’t answer so Snow goes on. ‘’So, the moment her punishment is trough, everything will go back to normal. At least as long as you do as we say. Regina will be treated nicely as long as you cooperate. She or you step out of line and she will find herself back downstairs, do I make myself clear?’’

‘’Yes, I hear you…’’

‘’Good now sit down and eat your breakfast. Once your done you will go to the station with your father and resume your duties per usual. Slave will be up in a moment; you can say goodbye as you leave for work.’’

Emma is just about finished with her breakfast when Charming walks into the kitchen, dragging a very bloodied and bruised Regina behind him. She is visibly shaken and looks terrified. Snow walks over to Charming and tells him good morning before giving him a kiss. Regina shrieks and shrinks away from Snow. Snow smiles down at her, she bows down a bit and puts her hand under Regina’s chin. Regina flinches but doesn’t dare move away. Snow strokes Regina’s cheek with her thumb and without looking away from her Snow says;

‘’You go ahead and go to work now Emma, there is still much to be done. I’ll take very good care of your little love, I promise.’’

The last Emma sees before she is pushed out of the door by her father is Regina’s terrified big eyes and Snows predatory grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, i hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! My study got in the way. But here is the next chapter and I hope to post chapter 13 later today. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

When Emma gets to the station she goes straight into the bathroom. She gets out her cellphone and calls Ruby. After a few rings Ruby finally picks up the phone. ‘’Emma? Where the fuck are you?! We can’t find Regina anywhere and you just disappeared!’’’

‘’Ruby listen I made a big mistake and I’m so sorry… But I need you to help me fix it…’’

‘’Help you fix what, what the hell is going on Em?’’

‘’I went to Snow to get some answers but… Regina followed me and now Snow has her back at the house again.’’

‘’Emma you got to be kidding me?!’’

‘’No Rubes, I’m so sorry…’’ She starts crying. Everything went wrong and she is not sure they can fix it.

‘’Em don’t cry… We will fix this, I promise. I will think of something, in the meantime try and exercise a bit of damage control okay?’’

‘’I will talk too you soon. I am sorry Rubes.’’

‘’I know Em don’t worry everything will be alright.’’

Emma hangs up the phone and goes back to her desk. She sits down and starts working on some paperwork, this will be a long day…

XXX

Emma gets back home around 6 o’clock and when she walks into the house she can smell dinner. She goes over to the kitchen and sees Regina standing at the stove preparing dinner. She has a massive black eye and a split lip; those were not there this morning. Emma looks over to Snow who is sitting at the table reading a book.

‘’What the fuck happened to her?”

‘’She had a little disagreement with Leroy at the store today, nothing major.’’ Snow answers without looking up.

‘’A little disagreement, you call this a little disagreement?!’’

‘’Don’t be dramatic Emma, she was rude, and I left it alone. You would have wanted me to punish her?’’

‘’No, I would have wanted you to kick Leroy in the balls!!’’

‘’Well that would be offensive don’t you think. She is fine and it will heal, if it makes you feel better you can cuddle her after dinner.’’

Emma is about to give her a piece of her mind when she sees Regina shake her head out of the corner of her eye. Emma huffs but before she sits down at the table she has one more trick to play. ‘’Alright I will not say anything on the subject, but…’’

This makes Snow put down her book and look at her ‘’But what?’’

‘’I want her to sleep with me as long as she is here.’’

‘’And what will you do if I don’t agree.’’

‘’Apart from the fact that I will start a fight over everything? I will shoot you here and now and be done with it’’

Snow laughs at her but when she looks up she looks down the barrel of Emma’s service gun. She swallows before saying anything ‘’Now let’s not do anything stupid’’

‘’Ooh but I don’t think it is very stupid do you? The only person you seem to care about is yourself.’’

‘’If you kill me you will kill her!’’

‘’I don’t think so, I can always give her a piece of my hart, she is my mate after all’’

‘’You don’t know if that will work at all…’’’

‘’I’m willing to take the risk, are you?’’

That made Snow pause for a second, she looks at Regina who is looking anywhere but at Snow. ‘’Fine she can sleep with you’’

‘’And I take care of her, the moment I come home she is my responsibility.’’

‘’Fine, but know that if she steps out of line’’

‘’It will be my fault yada yada yada. You don’t scare my Snow, not anymore. Can you say the same?’’’

Emma lowers her gun and places it back at her hip. She picks up snow’s mug and goes over to Regina. She leans over the stove and with a spoon takes a taste. She smiles and gives Regina a kiss on the cheek. 

‘’Good afternoon sweetheart’’

‘’Hello, miss’’

‘’When will dinner be ready?’’

‘’15 minutes or so ma’am.’’

‘’Very good, I will take a quick shower.’’ Before Emma leaves the room she yells over her shoulder. ’’And Snow, she better be alright when I get back or I won’t hesitate to shoot you.’’

A few minutes later Regina hears the shower turn on. Without saying anything she goes back to making dinner.  
XXX

After Emma’s shower everyone has dinner. During dinner Emma can see Regina shifting from her left knee to her right. Kneeling is something she shouldn’t be doing with her previous injuries, but she doesn’t want to give Snow more leverage…

‘’How was work today?’’ Snow askes

‘’Nothing special, Leroy was drunk again, we had to catch Pongo and a lot of paperwork.’’ David answers.

Everyone goes quiet again until snow askes henry how school has been. ‘’Fine, boring.’’’

‘’I though Mother Superior was coming to school today to talk about magic?’’

‘’Yeah she did, as I said boring.’’

‘’I thought you would be interested in magic.’’

‘’Yes, and I would have if she told something I didn’t already know.’’

Emma snickers a bit but stops the moment she receives a death glare from Snow.

‘’Nothing interesting at all?’’

‘’Her talk about ancient magic, raw magic and indescribable power were fun.’’ Henry shrugs his shoulders and goes back to eating.

That mad snow stop and look at him, but Henry was clearly done talking. Snow goes back to her dinner and about an hour later everyone is done.

‘’Well I’m going to go to bed, come Regina.’’

Regina stand up as best as she can manage and goes to Emma. She really needs some comfort Emma thinks. They walk towards the stairs but before they go up Emma looks around her and without saying anything picks Regina up. Regina muffles a sound of surprise and puts her arms around Emma’s neck.

They get upstairs and Emma puts Regina down on the bed. ‘’Stay her for a second please, while I fil the bath.’’ Emma smiles at Regina and she tries to smile back. A few minutes later Emma comes back, she helps Regina out of her clothes and carries her to the tub. Emma puts her down in the tub and begins to sooth the muscles off Regina’s back. They stay quiet for a long time.

‘’I – I’m sorry for fallowing you… I didn’t mean to cause this. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.’’

Emma lets out a big breath ‘’Honey listen to me; I know you didn’t mean to cause trouble. But the fact is you made a big mistake.’’ Emma pauses a second ‘’But so did I… I called Ruby and we are going to figure this out okay?’’

Regina nods her head. ‘’Could you tell me what happened today?’’

‘’I rather not ma’am…’’  
‘’You don’t have to call me that you know. I know it is hard, but could you try.’’

‘’I can’t help it sometimes, I’m sorry if it bothers you.’’

Emma puts her hand on Regina’s cheek and strokes it with her thumb. ‘’If it makes you feel better, I’ll come over it.’’

‘’Snow pushed me…’’ Regina whispers very quietly

‘’What?’’

Regina lets out a breath before continuing ‘’Snow pushed me when Leroy was walking by. It made me bump into him and before I could apologize he hit me. Then when she saw tears she said, be glad that is the only punishment you got. I didn’t want more so I just took it.’’

‘’Smart. The comet is here in a few weeks, I plan on meeting with Ruby sometime this week. We are going to win this, I promise.’’

Emma helps Regina out of the tub, treats all the injuries new and old and helps her into her pyjamas. Emma carries Regina to the bed before changing into her pyjamas herself and also getting into the bed. She hugs Regina close. ‘’Go to sleep, everything will be better in the morning.’’

XXX

It’s the end of the week Emma and Ruby are meeting up at Regina’s mausoleum. Emma walks down the stairs into the hidden part of the mausoleum. Ruby is already there waiting for her, they hug before sitting down. 

‘’How have things been here Em.’’

‘’Well enough I guess… Snow is giving Regina a hard time, impossible tasks. But I manage to pursue her not to do any damage.’’ Emma smirks at Ruby.

‘’what did you do?’’

‘’Pulled my gun out and told her I would blow her head off if she hurt Regina.’’

‘’You didn’t?!’’

‘’I did, it has been just tasks and insults. Did you find any new information on the comet?’’

‘’Only that it can’t be stopped, belle said Rumple lied to Blue. He doesn’t have anything to absorb the comets’ energy.’’

‘’Then Why would he say that??’’

‘’To throw them of his trail. He is working on a magic to control us and use us to his advantage. That apparently he can do…’’

‘’I don’t know what is creepier.’’

‘’Belle has it under control she says. I did read some more I those books she gave me. Apparently we will experience memories from our previous lives when we get our powers. It can be overwhelming, so it is better to stay in a safe place when the comet arrives.’’

Before Emma can give her opinion Ruby goes on. ‘’I think it is best to stay where you are, now that you have Snow some what under control it is best not to anger her. And if you stay here you can see about getting some more information.’’

Emma wasn’t happy about this, but she had to agree with Ruby. ‘’I know you can keep her safe Ems. We will meet up here once a week until de comet arrives. When it does I will be close and we will fight this war, Snow is bringing to us, together.’’

‘’Alright, let me know if you find anything new.’’

‘’I will, hang in there. And try to get into one of those meetings with Snow.’’

‘’How I think it is very clear to Snow that she doesn’t control me.’’

Ruby thinks for a moment. ‘’Maybe Belle can convince Rumple to tell Snow he influenced you in some way. Maybe if you act like that is true she will let you in on one of those meetings with the counsel.’’

‘’Good idea, you talk to belle and let me know what the plan is alright. I have to get back before Charming comes looking for me. I love you Rubes.’’

‘’Love you too Em.’’

They walk out of the mausoleum and Ruby takes of into the woods while Emma takes the car and goes back home.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby talked to Belle and she was able to convince Rumple. He told Snow in one of his meetings with her and Blue to give Emma a potion. This potion would convince Emma to follow all directions the first person she sees. Of course, was this so-called potion just water but Snow didn’t know that. So, when Snow showed up with Regina and 2 coffee at the station that morning Emma knew what she had to do.

‘’How are the hard-working people of this town.’’

‘’Snow, what are you doing here?’’

‘’Emma be nice to your mother! Hello honey, what brings you here?’’

‘’I just wanted to bring you both some coffee. And Regina needs some help loading the groceries, she is taking forever. Could you give her a hand Charming?’’

‘’Sure, come on then no time to dawdle.’’

When they were gone Snow gave Emma the coffee. ‘’Here you go, I hope I got it right.’’

‘’Only one way to find out.’’ Emma takes a few sips of the coffee before looking back at Snow. Emma can see the desperate look in her eyes and that is al Emma needs to see to confirm her suspicion.

‘’And?’’ ‘’It’s good, thanks.’’

‘’Good, that’s good.’’ After a moment Snow looks at Emma ‘’Could you do something for me, go over to Granny’s and get us some lunch.’’

Without hesitation Emma replies. ‘’Sure, what would you like for me to get?’’

Snow smiles at her and tells Emma the order. Emma stands up and grabs the keys of her desk before telling Snow she will be back in a moment.

XXX

It took a few days but eventually Snow invites Emma to one of her meetings with the counsel. Emma had explained the plan to Regina and told her to keep it quiet and go with it. Nothing very special was discussed and Emma didn’t expect it to. The council still needed to be ensured that Emma is on their side. That is until a few day later and the council starts to discus the plan for after the comet.

‘’Snow tell us again what the complete plan is after the comet strikes?’’

‘’Rumple has invented a special box that will be able to store its power. After we get the power of the comet we will use its magic to strengthen the barrier and bring all the lands to this world. Storybrook will remain for those who wish to keep living like this. But our kingdom will also be returned to us.’’

‘’And what will be done about the evil queen, the wolf and your daughter?’’

‘’The slave will be executed, and the wolf will be driven deep into the woods where she will remain. As for my daughter, we will keep giving her the potions as long as I deem necessary.’’

‘’Alright, and what will be done with the council. If you and Charming are back to king and queen, what will be in it for us?’’

‘’Yes, what are we getting out of helping you regain an even bigger kingdom then before?’’

‘’I’ll make sure each of you will get a fair piece of land to rule over under my command. The lands will simple be to big for us alone to coordinate, so I will need all your help.’’

‘’We are willing to sear loyalty, but we want to be able to rule our own lands without your ever-watching eye. We are all elders and powerful man, no need to hold our hands.’’

‘’That can be arranged. Once the comet comes and I have gained its power the ritual will be performed, and our lands will be restored.’’

‘’And you are certain this will work? Have you located the wolf yet?’’

‘’We have not, but we will. And I may not trust the dark one, but he knows his magic and he loves power. Don’t worry gentleman everything will go splendid!’’

After the meeting Snow took Emma to run some errands after which they returned home.

XXX

The rest of the weeks until the comet were filled with the same boring meetings. The day before the comet Emma had a final meeting with Ruby. The discuss the plan once more, the war is about to begin.

‘’How is Regina doing?’’

‘’She seems nervous… I try my best, but she is not really talking again, and she is worried.’’

‘’We are all worried… and I think were all a bit anxious because we’re not together. Tomorrow we have to be close, the bound will be formed and we can stop Snow.’’

‘’We miss you Rubes, we really do’’

Emma looks at Ruby and before she can help herself she takes Ruby’s face between her hands and kisses her passionately. Ruby kisses back and makes quick work of Emma’s clothes. Ruby leaves a trail of kisses down her neck and takes Emma’s nipple into her mouth.

Emma lets out a breathy moan and grabs a hold of ruby’s jacket. It doesn’t take long for Ruby to bring Emma to an orgasm. ‘’Ohh god, please more..’’ 

‘’I missed you to Ems.’’

Now it’s Emma’s turn, she tears of Ruby’s jacket and top. Emma pushes her against the wall before lifting her up. Ruby puts her legs around Emma’s waist. They make out and Ruby grinds her hips into Emma. Emma softly strokes Ruby’s sides; she knows that it helps her relax. They stay like that for what seems like forever.

‘’Em, I need more… more please!’’

Emma obligated and puts her hand down Ruby’s pants and made soft circles around her clit. “More, inside please, please!!’’ Emma trusts her finger into Ruby and makes circles with her thumb. ‘’Ohh yes, don’t… stop… please don’t stop!’’

It only takes a couple of firm strokes to get Ruby to climax ‘’Ohh Yes!!’’ Ruby rides out her orgasm before lying her head down on Emma’s shoulder. ‘’Man, I love you’’ Ruby whispers softly.

They stay like this for a long time soothed by each other. ‘’Everything will be alright Rubes, we are going to fight this tomorrow, together.’’

XXX

It’s the day of the comet, Snow has gathered everyone in time square. It reminds Emma so much of the day Regina was sentenced. Snow and Charming are dressed in there royal robes. Rumple is standing with Belle and the Blue fairy is standing high and mighty next to the two royals. 

‘’In just a few more minutes until the Comet. Our kingdom will be what it once was!’’ Everyone is cheering ‘’We have defeated the Evil queen and now it is time for our Kingdom to be once more!’’

From the corner of her eye Emma can see two man dragging Regina along with them. They drag her in front of Snow where they have her kneel. With the help of blue, they shackle her to the ground in a kneeling position. Snow bends down and whispers in her ear ‘’In a moment I will have everything you were destined to have and when everything is done you will be taken care of forever.’’

Emma can see the tears rolling down her cheeks and it takes everything in her not to go to her and pull her into her arms. When Emma looks up again she can see a blinding light, the comet! Where the hell is Ruby and Granny!

The comet flies over there heads with a blinding light and enormous speed. Emma can feel its power in het veins. When she looks up she can see the rainbow of light the comet leaves behind. “Now dark one! We don’t have much time!’’ When Rumple doesn’t acknowledge Snow, she walks over to him. ‘’What are you waiting for?!’’

A storm is starting up, thunder and lighting striking down around them. ‘’Rumple do it, do it now!!’’ Emma can here the urgency in her voice, Emma can see Snow look at her. Snow rips the box from his hands and open is, but nothing happens. ‘’ Blue the spell, perform the spell!’’

Blue gets out her wand and starts the spell in some language Emma doesn’t understand. But when nothing happens and blue helplessly looks at Snow she gets unbelievably mad. She grabs the box and throws it at Rumple. It nearly misses him. ‘’What did you do you despicable little imp?!’’

‘’What’s the matter dearie, is it not working for you. I told you many times all magic comes with a price and to make that box I was not willing to give op my magic. You are not as powerful as you think.’’

‘’We had a deal!’’

‘’I would help you to get your kingdom back to this real and I will. Because the ladies are going to bring it back. There offer was more generous, and you know I don’t want to disappoint my lovely Belle.’’

Snow was about to scream at him but before she could she hears someone else scream. Two someone else’s actually. Snow sees Emma grab her head between her hands and scream in pain and Regina just puts her head down. Belle looks at Rumple ‘’Where is Ruby, she should be here right now.’’

The wind is picking up and people are starting to run to safety of the homes. Lighting is striking very close now and you can see the magic in the air. Not far away you can see portals opening up and the lands around them start to change. Emma had made her way over to Regina and is holding her. 

Than suddenly they her a wolf howling, it’s a paint howl. A big black wolf Is running towards the two woman. When she is next to them she lies down and puts her big head next to them. With her big body she tries to protect the other woman from the storm.

‘’David do something, we have to stop them! It won’t be long before the change and then there is nothing else we can do’’

David runs over to the woman but before he can reach them he is stopped not only by granny with her crossbow but also Henry, Belle and Rumple. ‘’It’s over Snow, you lost! You are too late; the comet is almost gone and there bonding has started.’’ Henry yells

‘’NO!! It’s my kingdom, it was always supposed to be my kingdom!!’’

‘’We haven’t asked for this Snow! You could have had a kingdom, but you decided to fight us and turn to the dark instead of supporting us.’’ Ruby yells.

Emma and Ruby hug Regina close who’s is crying and trembling. This is all just to much! When she thinks she can not handle anymore the visions start. She sees a beautiful field with flowers and two woman. She is overcome with a feeling of love and peace. But then it starts to change. Images of dinners and parties, freedom and love start to fade away and are replaced by war and pain.

All three woman she the lives, the many lives of the souls that are now there’s. The bond is getting stronger, all the love but also all the pain there souls had to endure. They have lived may lives but this one is different; this one is going to last. In some ways this is the end of a story of pain but also a new beginning. Their story will start when the pain ends.

The woman are so engrossed in the visions that they don’t know what is going on around them. There aura Is glowing and the power of the bound can be felt for miles to come. Snow is yelling and arguing with the group that is protecting the woman.

‘’It will not end like this; it is my kingdom!’’

‘’To harm them you will have to go through us! We are not going to let you hurt them anymore. The bond will be completed, and they will be the leader of a new age!’’

The comet is almost faded away and the last parts of the new kingdom is building itself. Just a few seconds and the light is gone as is the blinding aura of the woman. The storm calms down and everyone settles a bit. The bonding is complete, and the kingdom has risen. 

‘’It’s done Snow, you lost!’’ Granny spits at her

‘’No, I will not lose. If I can’t have my kingdom neither can they!!’’ Snow very quickly mover over to Charming and grabs his gun. She aims at the woman and before anyone can do anything she shoots. They hear a loud bang ‘’NOOOOOOO!!’’ Snow is tackled to the ground by Henry but before he can look up he hears his mom scream 

‘’REGINA!!’’


	14. Chapter 14

‘’REGINA!!’’

Henry is still on the ground with Snow, restraining her. Granny and Belle run towards Regina an kneel down next to the three ladies. Regina is bleeding quite badly from the chest and her breathing is very labored. Regina can vaguely hear Emma and Ruby talking to her, but she is just so tired…

‘’Come on Regina, fight! We can’t lose you now.’’

‘’Fight little pup, you can’t leave us yet!’’

Both woman hold Regina and hug her close, they know it’s a losing battle. The bullet did a lot of damage… Regina places a blood-stained hand against fist Emma’s cheek and them ruby’s, she smiles at them. ‘’W-we all know… t-t-that you can’t… h-help me t-this time…’’’

‘’NO, you’re not giving up Regina! Not after everything…’’ Regina can hear the tears in Emma’s voice.  
‘’She’s right Regina, we’ll figure something out, hold on just a little longer.’’

‘’Thank y-you… for the l-last couple o-of day’s… t-they were t-the best. I-I love you both, n-never forget… that’’ Regina smiles at them before closing her eyes, her hand goes limp and she lets out a final breath.

‘’NOOOOO!’’ Emma looks around and Ruby just keeps trying to wake her back up. There is a bright light and the collar around her neck comes off. It lands with a deafening bang on the ground, a sign of her passing.

Emma turns to look at rumple ‘’Help us you asshole!! This is as much your fault as Snow’s.’’

‘’You can’t bring someone back from the dead, you know that dearie’’

Emma jumps up and is about to go murder him when she is stopped by Granny. ‘’It’s not worth it Emma, Ruby needs you.’’ Emma sits back down and starts crying. Ruby and Emma sit quietly for a few seconds, the only sound is of everyone’s tears. Ruby starts singing one of the songs her mother’s pack song when she died. There tears mix and land on Regina, but they are too caught up in their grief to notice the bright golden light that has started to form around Regina. 

Henry is the first to notice ‘’MOM! MOM look!!’’ Emma and Ruby look up and see the golden light. Some of the tears had fallen onto the wound left behind by the bullet and it started to heal. The light turns red and after a few frightening long minutes Regina lets out a big gasp and looks up at the two woman.

‘’H-how…?’’ She puts her hand to her hart and feels the slight scar tissue of the bullet wound. She looks at both woman and notices the tears, she puts out her hand and wipes some from Ruby’s face. ‘’Alfa tears have healing properties’’ She whispers to herself ‘’But, you can’t bring someone back from the dead…’’

Everyone looks at a loss for words but then Belle starts to talk ‘’I don’t think you can really die anymore, only a god can kill a god. I think your body can still be hurt to the point of dying but you can always be brought back. Ruby healed you by using her own and Emma’s magical energy. And by healing your body it allowed you to ‘revive’ again.’’

‘’But how did we, they, die to begin with.’’

‘’You didn’t die, your bodies were to damage and because all three of you were nobody could heal you. They used their magic to start a live over and they made the comet, their powers and memories got attached to that. The problem was that it would take a long time to return to the right souls.’’ Belle answers them.

They look at each other stunt and as the shock wears off they hug one and other tight. ‘’Don’t ever do that to us again!’’ Regina shakes her head and clings tightly to her two lovers. When she finally lets go she sees the collar on the ground and her hand goes to her throat. Tears fill her eyes  
‘’That’s right love, your free again’’ She starts sobbing and Emma and Ruby hold her.

After the moment is gone they look around. Storybrook center is still the same but around it a whole new world has formed. The help each other up, making sure that Regina is free from her shackles. They look around at the most amazing city but there eye lands on the big castle just to the left of where Regina’s mansion is. Ruby looks at Emma with a knowing smile before picking Regina up bridle style and walking towards the castle with Emma right behind her. Emma looks at Henry behind her

‘’Bring her with you, I’m certain our castle has a cell for her’’

Henry drags Snow up and Granny keeps her crossbow on them all the way to the castle. They arrive at the gate and to their surprise it has guards and people waiting for someone. Regina hides in the side of Ruby’s neck, a bit embarrassed about being naked. They are greeted by a middle age woman who looks like a maid. The name Harriet pops up in there head, the smile at her. 

‘’It’s so good to see you again, it’s been way to long.’’

‘’It’s good to see you to Harriet, we hope you took very good care of our kingdom while we were gone.’’ Emma askes her.

‘’Everything is just as you left it, we prepared the master bathroom for you.’’

Henry looks at the interaction and can’t help but be confused. ‘’How… I don’t understand, how is she still alive its been over 2000 years… And how did you know they were going to be back today?’’

Harriet smiled at him ‘’You see, when they used there magic to start over the time in our land stopped. But life moved on we just didn’t age and because of that we were aware of the prophecy. And now that all is right again we can move on from where we left off.’’

‘’That Sounds like a good idea, home sweet home. Thank you, for all your care. Could you ask the cook to make us some dinner and could you prepare the castle for a big festival in a few week? We want to celebrate being back with everyone.’’ Ruby askes her.

‘’Most certainly my queen. Welcome back your majesties.’’ She makes a slight bow and goes insight.

Emma looks over at the guard ‘’Could you show them the dungeons, they need to lock up our prisoner.’’

‘’Yes, your majesty’’ he looks at Henry and Granny ‘’Follow me please’’

They watch them as they follow the guard before making there way inside as well. On their way to the master bathroom they soak in the feeling of the castle. It feels good being home again after such a long time. It’s like getting something back you didn’t know was missing.

They got undressed and stepped into the water. After a long and hard day, they could really use this to wind down. They soak for a while enjoying the silence and having each other close. With some help of Ruby, they were able to heal the last of Regina’s wounds, but the trauma and scares would take a lot more time to heal. They get out and get ready to go to sleep, its been a long day and they really need the rest. They fall into the enormous four post bed and cuddle up together with Regina in the middle. Emma and Ruby fall asleep vary easily but Regina stays awake a little longer. Her hand goes to her throat and she feels for the collar that is no longer there. With some mixed feelings she finally succumbs to sleep.

XXX

It’s been two weeks and the three woman have been taking it easy. Snow has been in the dungeons ever since the day of the comet. Henry and Granny managed to capture the blue fairy as well and Gold broke the spell on Charming before leaving with Belle for a city trip. Everyone in the castle as well as the city around it is happy to have their Queens back. 

Regina especially has been quiet, and Emma and Ruby are starting to notice that something is off. They had been talking about it and first decided to leave her for a bit and let her go to them herself. But when she started to close herself off even more they decided to get her to talk to them. Emma and Ruby started to look for her and one of the guards told them they would find her at the stables. Regina started to visit there and would read a book under the big oak tree next to the stable. The weather is still very nice out, its still quite warm. 

They see her sitting under the tree and while she is reading she is stroking the skin on her throat again. They noticed that she did that very often now that the collar was off. They walk over to her and sit down, Ruby behind her and Emma to the left. She puts down her hand immediately and closes her book before looking up. Ruby pulls Regina against her and Emma gives her a kiss on her cheek.

‘’Hello sweetheart, what are you reading?’’

‘’To kill a mockingbird, I started it before… everything and I wanted to finish it.’’

‘’We wanted to talk to you, you seem a bit off. Is there maybe something you want to talk about?’’

Without thinking about it her hand goes back to her throat, but when she sees Emma looking at her she puts it down again. ‘’N… uhm no not really…’’ Regina feels Ruby pulling her just a bit closer.

‘’Don’t lie to us little cub’’

‘’I-I’m not…’’ she looks down at her hands and refuses to look neither Ruby nor Emma in the eyes.

‘’Gina… will you please trust us? You know you can tell us anything right, sweetheart?’’

She shakes her head and tears pull in her eyes. Emma wipes them away with her thumb ‘’Now none of that, tell us what’s bothering you so much honey. Does it have anything to do with your collar perhaps.’’

Her head snaps up and she looks at Emma and then at Ruby ‘’I gather that as a yes’’

‘’I don’t want to talk about it…’’ they hear her whisper.

‘’We thought you would be happy to be free again…’’

‘’I-I am… b-but also n-not…’’ 

‘’Care to elaborate?’’ Ruby askes her when she doesn’t go on.

‘’You wouldn’t understand…’’ She shakes her head again.

‘’Why don’t you let us decide that, we aren’t going anywhere I promise’’

It takes her a while to answer but when she does, what she says takes them by surprise ‘’I miss it…’’

Emma and Ruby look at each other before Emma askes her

‘’The collar, you miss the collar? A-anything else you miss…’’

‘’See I told you, you wouldn’t understand!’’ She makes a move to stand up, but Ruby doesn’t let her ‘’Let go of me!!’’ she struggles against Ruby, but she doesn’t let go. Regina feels Emma take her hands and even though she doesn’t want to she feels comforted. 

‘’She didn’t mean to upset you little one. Can you please explain your feeling to us, please?’’

They hear Regina take a few deep breath before she starts ‘’I know it will sound weird, but I do miss it…’’

‘’How can you miss it after everything she put your trough?!’’

‘’Em…’’

‘No Ruby, I don’t understand? What can she possible miss about it, it brought so much grief!’’

‘’You can’t tell me how to feel!’’

‘’I was there I saw what happened to you, how it affected you!’’

‘’Yeah well I lived it! She broke me Emma, she broke something inside me…’’ Regina is crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks ‘’I get agitated when I’m not told what I can and can’t do. I’m scared I’ll do something wrong! I fought so hard to not give in, but I was fighting a losing battle Em… And then you came in, you put the collar on me, and you protected me and took care of me the best you could. In my head that collar meant I was safe because you would be there for me. After all the bad things I would have you and I couldn’t help but feel safe wearing it… I’m sorry but I want it back so badly, I want it back Emma! I was safe as long as I was yours and now it’s gone I don’t feel safe anymore… I want to feel safe again, can I please have it back? I promise I’ll be good.’’

Emma is looking at Regina like she has just grown a second head ‘’C-can I talk to you for a minute Rubes?’’ Ruby looks at her a second before kissing Regina on the head ‘’Why don’t you read a bit more pup I’ll be back in a minute.’’ Regina looks a t Ruby a bit tearfully but nods her head anyway. Emma and Ruby walk a bit to the right ‘’I don’t know what to do here Rubes…’’

‘’I think we can’t possibly know what she all went trough and what she might need to get trough all of this. And I think it was very hard for her to tell us, but you have to understand that she doesn’t miss the life with Snow. She just craves safety and I get that; it doesn’t take much to brainwash someone you know.’’

‘’What do you mean by that?’’

‘’When Regina wasn’t talking I read this article that you can brainwash someone by hurting them and then providing comfort for small things. Snow would hurt her and…’’

‘’…And I would provide comfort. I didn’t know Ruby I swear, what do you suggest?’’

‘’Maybe I have an idea but lets talk and see what Regina needs from us right now’’

They go back to her and as ruby told her is reading her book again. They sit down as they did before, and Regina places the book back next to her on the ground. ‘’Can you tell us what would make you feel better, is it just the collar or are there other thinks that bother you?’’

‘’I-I don’t know if we should talk about this…’’

‘’Its okay little cub, indulge me.’’ Ruby smiles at her and Regina cuddles into her just a bit more.

‘’I cant help but feel out of place… I know what happened was wrong, but I can’t help this feeling either. I feel scared of doing something wrong of breaking a rule that isn’t even there. It makes me skittish and nervous and I don’t like that feeling… I want my collar back and I want rules, so I know that I won’t be in trouble as long as I follow them.’’

‘’But what happens if you don’t follow them, you can’t always be perfect Gina?’’

Ruby feels her stiffen and she hides her face against Ruby’s chest ‘’Yes I can! A-and I will I promise!’’

‘’Shhh, your okay breath for us’’ Ruby rubs her back soothingly ‘’What Emma is trying to say is that having rules but nothing else will make you afraid of braking them. Would it be a good idea to make consequences for if you happen to break them. Maybe something as simple as apologizing or not being allowed to ride your horse for the day, simple things?’’

‘’I-I don’t know’’ she shakes her head

‘’I thought it a good idea to make a contract between the three of us. Completely breakable if we want to stop at any time, changeable at any time. But something that states very clearly what we’re okay with and everything you need from us.’’

Emma looks at Ruby a bit funny ‘’Like a dom/sub relationship? Are you sure you want that Gina?’’

‘’C-could we try it please? Just verbal agreements and if it is something that we can work with make a written agreement?’’

‘’I’m fine with that little one’’ Ruby gives her a kiss on the head and hugs her close, they look at Emma, but she looks uncertain ‘’I just don’t want it to end up like the ordeal with Snow…’’ she whispers 

‘’The fact that you worry about that means it won’t’’ Ruby tells her before taking Emma’s hand into hers. ‘’Alright let’s do this, let me make some arrangements. I’ll see you in a few hours alright?’’

‘’Anything I need to help you with?’’

‘’Why don’t you stay with Gina, you trust me right?’’

‘’Of course, I do, good luck and we’ll see you later’’

Emma smiles at them before standing up and walking away. She goes into town and gets some things to make tonight a special night. After about two hours she gets back and goes looking for Ruby and Regina. She finds them in their bedroom, Ruby is holding Regina who is fast asleep. Even though her body healed, she still needed a lot of rest. Emma hears Ruby humming a song and rocking her a bit while reading a book herself. Emma sits down next to them and gives Ruby a kiss before softly stroking Regina’s cheek with the back of her hand. She stirs a bit before cuddling into Ruby a bit more and going back to sleep.

‘’I think she is comfortable’’ Emma laughs softly. Ruby smiles at her and drops a kiss to her head

‘’Did you find everything you wanted?’’

Before she answers she checks and makes sure Regina is really asleep ‘’Yes I did, I got a black leather collar with a diamond in the middle and two rubies next to it and a tag with our names on it. I have asked the cook to make us Regina’s favorite lasagna and apple pie for tonight. And I got us a book with some guidelines for relationships like this.’’

‘’That sounds great Em, how about we let her sleep for a bit longer and wake her when dinner is ready?’’

‘’Good idea and how about we take a shower together, we’ll make it up to her later’’

Ruby grins at her and very carefully extract herself from Regina before letting Emma lead her to the bathroom. They undress each other and step under the warm water. Ruby pins Emma against the wall with her hands above her head and places kisses down her neck and back up again.  
They kiss feverishly, they break apart to take in a breath. Ruby bits Emma’s neck before soothing the mark with her tong. Ruby lets go of Emma’s arms and plants a trail of kisses all the way down to her hot center. Emma gasps before tangling her fingers In Ruby’s hair.

Ruby gives her a few licks before nibbling a bit at her clit. Emma’s already wet and ready for her and without hesitation Ruby inserts two fingers into her wet pussy. She pumps them a bit harshly and makes circles on her clit with her tong. Before long Emma’s climax comes crashing down on her and Ruby readily laps up all her juice. Ruby has her arm around her legs to make sure she doesn’t fall, and she keeps holding her until all the tremors subside.

Ruby stands up again and Emma kisses her hungrily, they kiss for a few minutes before ruby feels Emma rub her clit. After a few strokes Emma enters her and starts a fast pace and it doesn’t take long for Ruby to cum. They hold each other for a while before finally getting out of the shower. They get dressed and walk into the bedroom to wake Regina, who is still fast asleep. They lay down with her and close there eyes, it’s still a couple of hours before dinner. Emma and Ruby can’t wait to see Regina’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter! After this one there will be one more and then this story will be done. But don't be sad I’m planning a sequel that will focus on the new dynamic of our three ladies and their new world.


End file.
